New guardian: route DxD
by condeale
Summary: mensaje importante
1. prologo

**Bien les traigo este nuevo fanfic, bueno es un fanfic de dos historias de distintas tramas pero de un mismo universo, en base es un fanfic de Destiny, date a live y highschool dxd, una historia con la trama de date a live y otra con la highschool dxd.**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Destiny, DAL(de serlo hubiera publicado la 3 temp en ves del spin off de kururmi xdd) y highschool dxd (Si 4 temporada)**

Venus, cámara Vex

En una base Vex, un grupo de 6 guardianes, 1 hechicero, 2 cazadores (dos hombre, un humano y un exo, y un mujer) y 3 titanes (1 hombres con 2 mujer, una humana y otra awoken), estaba internándose en una cámara altamente custodiada, donde tras varios pasadizos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un portal, portal que estaba tras cientos de Vex.

"16 goblin a la derecha" Dijo el hechicero mientras dispara con su rifle de impulsos

"5 minotauros a la izquierda" Dijo el cazador humano mientras disparaba con una escopeta a uno de los vex minotauros, volándole la armadura para luego acabarlo con un cuchillo arrojadizo

"Ahy" Dijo el hechicero al ser golpeado por la espalda, a lo que volteo para ver arpías vex disparando.

"5 arpías detrás" Dijo el hechicero mientras dispara con su pistola matando a 3 arpías, a lo que una titán golpeo las otras 2 que quedaban

"Eran" Dijo la titán awoken con una sonrisa tras su casco

"avancen" Dijo el titán, a lo que el grupo comenzó a acercarse al portal, pero varios rayos fueron disparados desde distintos ángulos

"7 Hobgoblin" avisa un titán con su rifle francotirador disparando, pero los Hobgoblin entran en recuperación

"Abajo" Dice el hechicero mientras saca su lanzacohetes, disparando y destruyendo a los Hodgoblin

"Fuego" Dijo el titán mientras disparaba a los vex que quedaban, pero de la nada salen 4 hidras

"¡4 hidras!" Grita la cazadora atemorizada

"¿Qué pero que rayos están que guardan los Vex?" Dijo el titán acabando con algunos goblin

"Ni idea, pero si lo tiene resguardo" dijo su fantasma

"Gracias fantasma" Dijo el titán algo sarcástico

"Más Vex viendo" Dijo la fantasma de la cazadora humana

"Joder" Dijo el hechicero mientras disparaba un cohete a una hidra, destruyéndola

"1 hidra menos" Continuo mientras recargaba

"A la derecha" Dijo una titán mientras golpeaba a un grupo de goblin, destruyéndolos y haciendo que suelten munición

"munición pesada" Dijo la titán humana al grupo

"Bien" Respondio el hechicero mientras se acerca y recogía la munición, al mismo tiempo que el cazador exo acabo con una hidra a su vez que el titán destruía otro

"2 hidras menos" Dijo el cazador humano, pero 20 goblin aparecieron

"Más goblin, en serio ¿que guardan acá?" Dijo el hechicero mientras disparaba a los goblin

"Terminemos acá para descubrirlo" Dijo el titán mientras acaba con los otros

"Vamos que solo queda una 1 hidra" Dijo el cazador exo mientras cargaba su escopeta

"Abajo" Dijo el titán mientras disparaba a la hidra, y aunque recibió mucho daño, logro destruirlo

"Bien" Dijo el titán mientras sus escudos se recuperaban

"Fantasma que hay acá" Continuo mientras se acercaba al portal

"Déjame ver…." Dijo su fantasma mientras comenzaba a escanear

"fantasma ¿que esta?" Pregunto el titán a su fantasma, pero una luz se ilumino detrás de él y un ultra-hidra apareció

"Un templar" Dijo la cazadora al reconocer el modelo de hidra

"Joder" Dijo la titán mientras se refugiaba con el hechicero, pero otra luz se ilumino saliendo otro templar

"dos, ¡espera son dos templar!" Dijo el cazador exo asustado

"Deben estar guardando algo grande acá" Dijo su fantasma

"Joder" Respondio el exo

"Tras las rocas" Dijo el titán, a lo que el grupo se oculto

"AHHHHH" Grito el hechicero mientras un templar casi lo mata, pero la titan humana lo rescato

"Vamos" Dijo la titan humana mientras continuaron con la lucha

"Están que caen" Dijo el titan cuando uno de los templar tenía la mitad de vida

"Más Vex a la derecha" Dijo el cazador exo mientras 20 goblin entraba

"Bien ya me hacía falta munición pesada" Dijo el hechicero con su rifle en mano

"Cubriese" Dijo el titan mientras el templar ataca sin sesar

"A la derecha" Dijo la cazadora al hechicero cuando el otro templar ataca desde otro ángulo

"Abajo" Dijo el cazador humano mientras se agachaba, salvándose del ataque del templar

"Sera una larga noche" Dijo el hechicero mientras recargaba lanzacohetes

2 horas después

"ah..ah" Con los 2 templars destruidos, el grupo pudo descansar

"Ya esta" Dijo el titán mientras se acercaba al portal

"Joder" Dijo el hechicero

"Bueno, a ver qué es lo que guardan acá" Dijo el titán, a lo que dijo

"Fantasma" En eso, su fantasma apareció

"En camino" Dijo este último mientras comenzaba el escaneo

"Haber" Dijo mientras revisaba las redes vex

"Que tenemos" Dijo el cazador exo, pero…

"Por el viajero" Dijo el fantasma totalmente sorprendido

"¿Qué, que pasa?" Dijo su dueño

"Alguna vez te preguntaste como los vex llegaron acá" Dijo el fantasma sorprendido

"Por las puertas de transferencia" Respondio el titán en un tono de obviedad

"Si y no" Respondio el fantasma, sorprendiendo al grupo

"¿Ahh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo la cazadora

"Bueno…." Dijo el fantasma, mientras el portal se prendía comenzando a formar una imagen

"Esto es un portal madre" Dijo el fantasma

"¿madre?" Pregunto el hechicero

"Un enlace a una dimensión, en si" Dijo su fantasma, sorprendiendo al grupo

"Espera me estás diciendo que con esto…." Dijo el titán mirando al portal

"Podemos ir a otras realidades…si" Respondio su fantasma

"Por el viajero" Dijo la cazadora awoken

"Fantasma llama a la torre" Dijo el tinta aun sorprendido

"Entiendo" Dijo su fantasma

2 días después

El grupo de guardianes fueron recibidos con honores en la torre, a lo que comenzaron los planes para venus.

1 semana después

Tras confirma el portal madre, las fuerza de los guardianes comenzaron a movilizarse en masa a Venus, donde, tras varios años de olvido, se comenzó a construir un asentamiento permanente en el planeta. Además que gran parte de la cámara donde estaba el porta, que para la suerte de los guardianes estaba bajo una vieja ciudad, comenzó a ser limpiada de los vex y uno que otro caído que esta.

1 mes después

El asentamiento está casi terminado con gran aparte de la cámara limpia y con fuerzas no guardianes protegiendo todo el día. En la torre se está planeando una expedición a la cámara, con 20 guardianes para la misión.

2 meses después

Tras varias perdidas, se logró reclamar parte de la ciudad, con la cámara totalmente limpia y naves llevando refuerzos día tras día.

5 meses después

Hideki Hyodo, uno titán guardián del grupo que descubrieron el portar, que viajo al arrecife, da la idea de contratar a los caídos de la casa del juicio. La idea fue rechazada, pero el guardia fue al arrecife con el resto de sus camaradas

1 año después

Con la ciudad asegurada, una expresión es enviada al otro mundo, donde encuentra una tierra en fines del siglo 20 con grandes cambio, desde ataques bioterroristas hasta una explosión de antimateria que destruyo euroasia, aun así aumenta las esperanzas de la humanidad.

1 año 2 meses después

Hyodo consigue ayuda de un caído de nombre Virox'tarki, que planeaba reformar la casa del juicio para entra en paz con la humanidad, a lo que Hyodo con ayuda de Variks el Leal y su equipo lo ayudan a juntar grupos de caídos.

2 años después

Hyodo contrae matrimonio con la cazadora Mizuki Tobichi, ahora Mizuki Hyodo, con la cual tiene un hijo llamado Issei Hyodo.

3 años después

Virox'tarki, con el permiso de la reina del arrecife, se declara kell de la casa del juicio, aparte de juntarse con una caída, con la cual tienen 2 hijos, un niño y una niña.

4 años después

La nueva casa del juicio logra anexar a la casa de los exiliados y los restos de la casa de los lobos, aumentando sus fuerzas, con las cuales intentan obtener tecnología cabal con sus aliados guardianes

5 años después

Virox'tarki logra hacerse de un crucero cabal, donde recluta a varios cabales que no querían seguir luchando para su imperio

6 años después

Hyodo y compaña reclutan más guardianes, principalmente novatos, formando haci el clan de los guardianes solitarios. Así mismo su hijo Issei se convierte en un titán guardián con 4 años.

7 años después

Hyodo se presenta ante la torre con Virox'tarki para negociaciones, aunque al comienzo casi hay disparos, se llega a un acuerdo donde la casa del juicio ayuda a conquista las zonas caídas cercanas al puesto en venus

7 años 2 meses después

Un fantasma que pasaba por la torre descubre luz en un caído de la casa del juicio, con lo que varios caídos se vuelven guardianes

7 años 3 mese después

La ciudad se rebautizada con esperanza de venus, con civiles yendo a tomar trabajos básicos. Además que una nueva expedición permanente es enviada, encabezada por Mizuki Hyodo y en compañía de su hijo.

8 años

En una visita al arrecife, Hideki Hyodo encuentra a una niña de 4 awoken abandonada en los conductos, a lo que la recoge y la adopta y la nombre Akane.

9 años después

Los guardianes en tierra-2 se ocultan en diversas partes del planeta, donde construyen extractores de recursos y bases secretas, aparte de que algunos, como la líder Hyodo, han estado viviendo una vida civil, en especial su hijo que tiene una amiga o el hechicero Tatsuo Itsuka que adopto a un hijo, hijo que pudo convertirse en un cazador para sorpresa de todos.

10 años después

La casa del juicio a anexado la mitad de las casa presentes en el sistemas, con las cuales se establecen de forma permanente en el antiguo continente americano

13 años después

Un incendio en una ciudad en la tierra-2 causa la muerte de dos guardianes, dejando huérfana a su hija, Tobichi Origami, queda bajo la tutela y adopción de Tatsuo Itsuka y su familia, ya que su tía Mizuki Hyodo, se encontraba en venus con su hijo casando cabales ultra.

14 años después

La colmena ha retrocedido gran parte de la tierra y demás planetas y lunas.

18 años después

La colmena ha estado muy tranquila

 **Datos**

 **Guardián:** **Hideki Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 250, apariencia de 34**

 **Clase: Titán**

 **Luz: 450**

 **Nota: Líder del clan los guardianes solitarios, padre de familia y guardia, fue por un tiempo dado de baja con su grupo, pero volvió para hacer la paz con la casa del juicio, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: Mizuki Hyodo (Antes Tobichi)**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Humana**

 **Edad: 240, apariencia de 28**

 **Clase: Cazadora**

 **Luz: 460**

 **Nota: Amada de casa cuando está en casa y cazadora a tiempo completo, acompaño a su esposo en toda su cruzada, aunque lamenta no poder ayudar a su sobrina cuando murió su hermana, siempre la visita o revisa como esta, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: Issei Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Maulino**

 **Especie: Humano**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Clase: Titan**

 **Luz: 110**

 **Nota: Hijo de los Hyodo, a corta edad demostró poder ser un guardian, su meta es poder ser un harem King.**

 **Guardián: Akane Hyodo**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Awoken**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 95**

 **Nota: Adoptada por los hyodo, para no llamar la atención en el la tierra-2 usa una peluca marrona con una capa de ciber-piel para ocultar su raza, es muy amigable y apegada a su hermano mayor**

 **Guardián: Jorge-124**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Especie: Exo**

 **Edad: 340**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 470**

 **Nota: Activo desde la caída de la luna, ha servido sin importar el costo, aunque ahora esta como maestro de los hijos de los Hyodo, fue miembro del grupo que descubrió el porta madre**

 **Guardián: Virox'tarki**

 **Sexo: masculino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 150**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 170**

 **Nota: Tras el descubrimiento de que los caídos pueden ser guardianes, fue uno de los primeros en ser guardianes caídos, ha servido fielmente a la humanidad y con su alianza con ellos a traído algo de paz al sistema.**

 **Guardián: Misa'tarki**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 140**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 165**

 **Nota: Junto a su esposo, ha servido fielmente, aunque ahora radica en la central de la tierra-2**

 **Guardián: Mika'tarki**

 **Sexo: Femenino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Clase: Hechicero**

 **Luz: 67**

 **Nota: Hija de un kell, melliza con Mix'tarki, como cualquiera de su generación, fue criada en términos humanos haciéndose muy amiga de Akane, actualmente usa una cubierta robotizada para ir con ella a estudiar**

 **Guardián: Mix'tarki**

 **Sexo: masculino**

 **Especie: Caído**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Clase: Cazador**

 **Luz: 70**

 **Nota: Hijo de un kell, mellizo con,** **Mika'tarki, al igual que su hermana, usa una cubierta robotizada para ir a la escuela, aparte de ser gran amigo de Issei.**


	2. misiones y cita trampa

**Primer capítulo, gracias por los comentarios (3 comentarios, gracias), en verdad no espere tanta aceptación, por otra parte, este fanfic está relacionado con otro de date a live que lanzare en estos días, ahora los comentarios**

 **A Annonnimus(oct.23): Gracias por comentar, aparte que se del problema de Destiny, pero intentare explicar algunas cosas importantes sobre el juego, aparte que la historia ocurre antes del rey de los poseídos.**

 **A Nico48825: Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado mi fanfic**

 **A loquendo777: Gracias por comentar, lo de Issei si tiene más poder y al ser hijo de un líder de clan, también tiene más responsabilidades xd.**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Highschool dxd, Destiny, Date a live o cualquiera referencia.**

* * *

Tierra, casa Hyodo 7:00 am

En un cuarto de una casa en japonesa, un chico castaño estaba durmiendo, pero una awoken de 15 años de piel azul pálido, cabello gris claro y solo usando un bivirí blanco y un short morado entro en la habitación a lo que acerco al chico y comenzó a saltar sobre él.

"oni-chan levántate" Dijo la awoken con una sonrisa

"….." Pero el chico solo se quedó en silencio

"Hmm ya se" Dijo la chica, para luego iluminarse y apareció llevando una túnica negra, pantalón gris, guantes blanco con una cinta de acero en ambos brazos y un casco dorado en los laterales, aparte de tener un cañón de mano en su cinturón y una ametralladora en su espalda con una pistola en la cadera

"¡Oni-chan! Cabales ultra a las 9!" Dijo mientras levantaba el cañón de mano

"¿Dónde?" Levantándose, dijo el chico, que lleva un polo plomo con un short negro pero…

"En ningún lado" Dijo la chica mientras desactiva su armadura

"Ehh" Susurro el chico en un tono tonto

"Levántate que hoy reanuda la escuela" Dijo la chica algo molesta

"Ahh porque" Dijo el chico haciendo un pequeño pucheo

"Porque mama dijo que cuando no estamos en cacería debemos ir a estudiar" Respondio la chica en un tono de obviedad

"Ahh prefiero ir a una incursión" Dijo el chico sentándose en su cama

"Jajá, yo también pero debemos ir a estudiar" Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

"Va para que debemos estudiar si somos guardianes" Dijo el chico algo molesto

"Por qué tus padres quieren que tengas una vida normal joven Issei" Desde la puerta, una voz algo robótica, se escuchó, a lo que ambos chicos voltearon a ver y dijeron

"Jorge-sensei" Hablaron al ver a un exo de color verde con líneas blancas y luces rojas, que usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón marron.

"Tus padres lucharon por décadas contra la oscuridad, ahora quieren que ustedes vivan una vida que ellos no pudieron" Dijo el exo llamado Jorge a los chicos

"Sé pero igual quiero demuestra que soy digno de ser un guardián" Dijo el chico con determinación

"Je no era tu meta ser un harem king" bromeo su fantasma que apareció a su costado

"jaja" Rio la chica y Jorge

"Hum también" Dijo el chico algo avergonzado

"Je, fin levántate que tienes que ir a estudiar chico" Dijo Jorge saliendo del cuarto

"ok" Dijo el chico, para luego levantarse, al mismo tiempo que la chica iba al baño. Donde estuvo un tiempo mientras el chico fue a otro baño para lavarse y luego iluminarse para salir con un uniforme escolar que consistía en un pantalón negro con una chaqueta negra abierta y una camisa blanca con líneas negras, donde debajo tenía un polo rojo. Para luego salir al pasadizo y al pasar por el otro baño, tocando la puerta

"¿Ya sales?" Dijo el chico algo molesto

"Espera" Respondio la chica, para luego salir con un uniforme escolar femenino que consistía en una falda algo corta roja, una camisa blanca con líneas negras con un coser negro y un laso en cuello, una capa negra en los hombros, pero lo que más resaltaba era que su piel ya no era azul, sino de color piel normal y su pelo era de color marrón que llegaba a la altura de los codos.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo la chica en una pose kawaii

"Bien" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

"Desayuno" Desde el primer piso, sonó la voz del exo, a lo que bajaron y vieron que el desayuno ya estaba servido

"Gracias Jorge-sensei" Dijeron los dos mientras comenzaron a comer

"De nada chicos" Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa

"A si sus padres me enviaron un par de mensajes" Continuo mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

"Ah ¿qué dijeron?" Pregunto el chico sorprendido

"Cosas administrativas del clan y que la colmena han estado muy tranquila en los últimos meses" Dijo Jorge en un tono normal

"Entonces son buenas noticias" Dijo la chica

"No lo sé, desde que evitamos el resurgimiento de Crota, han estado actuando fuera de lo habitual" Dijo el chico en un tono algo serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"No creerás que estén preparando un ataque sorpresa" Dijo la chica con algo de miedo

"No lo sé, pero los exploradores dicen que sus flotas no han salido de Saturno en todo este tiempo, algo vuele mal" Dijo el exo algo serio

"Pero bueno, ustedes deben ir a estudiar" Continuo mientras votaba la lata

"Bien" Dijeron los 2 chicos mientras terminaba el desayuno, a lo que salieron al colegio después de despedirse de Jorge.

En el camino, el chico miro sintió que alguien lo seguía, cosa que alarmo a la chica

"¿Qué pasa oni-chan?" Dijo ella algo preocupada

"No nada" Respondio el chico en un tono normal

"Bien vamos" Sospechando un poco, dijo la chica.

Luego de un rato, dos voces se escuraron detrás de ellos

"Akane, Issei" Acto seguido, los dos, tanto la chica llamada Akane y el chico llamado Issei, voltearon a ver, donde estaban un chico y una chica, ambos de pelo negro y muy parecidos con el uniforme de la misma escuela de ellos, saludaron

"Mika, Mix" Dijeron Issei y Akane al ver a sus amigos de la infancia

"¿Yendo a la escuela?" Pregunto Mix con algo de sueño

"Si Mika me levantó temprano" Respondio Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Igual yo" Dijo los dos riendo

Luego de un rato caminado, rato que pasaron conversando, Mix contaba a sus amigos los planes de su padre

"Entonces tu padre consiguió anexa algunos caídos del casa de los rey" Dijo Issei algo curioso

"Si, mama me dijo ayer, aparte que en marte algunos cabales se nos han unido" Dijo Mix con una sonrisa, en si él y su hermana no eran humanos sino caídos disfrazados para estar en esta tierra si llamar la atención

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei con algo de esperanza, ya que desde la alianza de la casa del juicio con la vanguardia las cosas habían cambiado en su sistema natal, siendo la disminución de guardianes perdidos y recuperación de parte del territorio humano

"Aparte que están luchando cerca de una avanza en fobos" Agrego Mix a lo que Issei asintió

"Fobos, pero está cerca a Marte" Dijo Akane curiosa

"Sé, pero ha escuchado que hay civiles cabales que sirven para mantenimiento en Deimos" Agredo Mika algo triste

"En Deimos, creí que era solo un reducto de munición" Dijo Issei con curiosidad

"Si tal parece que luego de la operación liberación roja de hace 10 años, los cabales ya no se juegan con los civiles" Respondio Mix con algo de esperanza en su vos, ya que tanto su raza como los cabales habían sido dominados por la oscuridad, pero aún tenían una luz en ellos.

"Je si le sacamos a más de 10 mil cabales, pero más parecían esclavos" Dijo Issei algo molesto al final al recordar como su padre le contaba cuando encontraron a los cabales civiles maltratados, hasta se horrorizo al oír que a las madres les quitaban a sus hijos bien que aprendían a caminar y las niñas fértiles las violaban los soldados más fuertes para, según ellos, crear mejores soldados.

"Si, mi padre me conto que ni en tiempo de las viejas casas se trataba tan mal a los civiles" Dijo Mix al ver la expresión de su amigo.

"Je me pregunto si la colmena tendrán civiles" Dijo Mika con curiosidad

"Lo dudo, están corruptos con la oscuridad, hasta la medula o alma, si tienen" Dijo Akane recordando cuando llevaron a algunos acólitos a diseccionar, para descubrir que sus cuerpos estaban corrompidos de la oscuridad.

"Joder ¿De dónde serán esos malditos bichos?" Pregunto Issei molesto

"Ni idea, ni los más viejos cuerdos saben de dónde vienen, al igual que los Vex, solo aparecen y se detona la oscuridad" Respondio Mix en un tono normal

"….." En silencio, Issei se quedó pensando

"Bueno será mejor ir antes que toque la campana" Dijo Mix con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que los demás asintieron y fueron al colegio

5 horas después.

Después de llegar a su colegio, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, a lo que cuando llego el recreo, el grupo fue a sentarse cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela, donde Issei y Mix conversaba de armas y demás cosa. Por otra parte, Mika y Akane están comiendo unos panes que Mika había traído

"Esta rico este pan" Dijo Akane con una sonrisa

"Si son de rusa" Respondio Mika terminando su pan

Ignorando a sus hermanas respectivas, Mix dijo

"Aparte has oído las noticias"

"De" Dijo Issei curioso

"Un terremoto espacial casi toca una de nuestras avanzadas" Respondio Mix algo molesto

"Si, lo escuche por parte mi tía" dijo Issei recordando la llamada de su tía que vivía en la ciudad de lado.

"Un poco más y al diablo todo nuestro plan" Dijo Mix con los brazos cruzados

"Si lo sé" Dijo Issei algo molesto

"Además que los humanos de esta tierra ya están cerca de ir a marte" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"….." En silencio se quedó Issei pensativo

"Eso no es bueno" Dijo con seriedad

"Eh pero con eso encontraremos al viajero" Cuestiono Akane sin entender

"Si, pero con nuestra presencia, puede que la oscuridad venga antes de tiempo" Dijo su fantasma dejándola pensativa

"…." Por otro lado, tanto Issei con Mix vieron a un costado con una cara de seriedad

"¿Eh que pasa Oni-chan?" Dijeron tanto Akane como Mika

"Alguien quiere espiarnos" Dijo Mix serio

"Ah" Susurraron Mika y Akane con algo de terror, ya que eso ponía en peligro el plan

"vamos al salón, luego continuamos" Dijo Issei a lo que se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al aula

Pero, sin que el grupo se dé cuenta, desde una ventana del viejo edificio, una cierta pelirroja los observa con curiosidad

"Akeno" Dijo la pelirroja, donde detrás suyos estaba una chica pelinegra leyendo algunos papeles

"Si Rias" Dijo la pelinegra leyendo

"Sabes algo de esos chicos" Respondio la pelirroja llamada Rias con seriedad

"Ah sí" Dijo la pelinegra llamada Akeno mientras buscaba unos papeles

"Véanos acá está" Acto seguido, saco 4 papeles del grupo

"Issei y Akane Hyodo, y los otros dos Mika y Mix Tarki, todos de 2 año" Continuo leyendo con detalle los documentos

"Hummm" susurro Rias pensativa

"Parece que los Hyodo son parte de una compañía de armas y desarrollo, junto a los Tarki" Continuo leyendo los trabajos de los padres del grupo

"Pero solo Issei se siente como humano, y los demás…" Continuo recordando que al sentir las energías del grupo, solo Issei era la de un humano, aunque si guardando algo extraño, pero las otras 3….

"Akane parece tener algo extraño, aunque más en Mika y Mix" Dijo al comparar las energía de las demás, ya que la de Akane era algo extraña, como si fuera modificado, pero de los otros 2…

"Si, es como si no fueran humanos" Dijo Akeno, ya que los otros dos tenían energía totalmente desconocidas

"Pero lo que más me inquieta es que parecen ser usuarios de la luz" Dijo Rias con seriedad

"Pueden que sean exorcista vagabundos" Comento Akeno con cierto tono de risa

"Puede" Dijo Rias aun seria

"Tienes sus registros" Continuo mirando a Akeno

"Si" Respondio ella mientras saca más documentos

"Aunque parece todo normal, las fichas de nacimiento de los 4 parecen ser modificadas" Dijo con seriedad en la última parte

"Si, aparte que no hay registro médicos" Dijo Rias leyendo las notas finales del documento

"Puede que sean útiles" Dijo en un tono coloquial

"Dile a Koneko los seguía" Continuo, a lo que Akeno asintió y dijo

"Entiendo buchou" Acto seguido se retiro

"Je pueda que tenga unos nuevos sirvientes" Dijo Rías mientras se desvestía para ir a bañarse

Cercanías del centro, 5:00 p.m

Saliendo de un mini mercado, Issei había ido a comprar comida para él y su hermana, quien fue con Mika a comprar ropa, y Mix fue al centro a comprar comida en un restaurante.

"Ahh que bueno que en dos días ya es sábado" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Para ir a Marte" Dijo su fantasma por su conexión nerviosa

"Si fantasma" Respondio Issei animado

"Je oí que un nuevo comandante de flota ha llegado al valle de los reyes" Comento su fantasma dándole un informe del planeta.

"Bien ya tenemos misión para el sábado" Respondio Issei con planes para el fin de semana, pero al pasar por el puente…

"ah…" Una voz sonó detrás de él, a lo que volteo y vio una chica de cabello negro, que llevaba un uniforme que no reconocía, aparte estar algo nerviosa

"Ha eres Issei Hyodo ¿No?" Pregunto la chica en un tono muy inocente

"Ah sí" Respondio Issei entre serrando los ojos

"Guardián, esa chica no es humana" Dijo su fantasma con seriedad

"¿Ah a que refieres?" Pregunto Issei por la conexión nerviosa

"Tiene una energía parecida a la luz, pero no puedo precisar" Respondio su fantasma, mientras una pantalla mostraba señales débiles de luz, algo de lo que es el promedio de un humano de su tiempo, pero era algo extraña, como modificada.

"Humm entiendo" Respondio Issei, por otro lado la chica comenzó a hablar

"Me llamo Amano Yuma, y disculpa pero….."

"¿Quisieras ser mi novio?" Termino inclinados con nerviosismo

"Eh" Susurro Issei nervioso

"Es una trampa" Dijo su fantasma en un tono de obviedad

"Lose, pero será mejor seguirle con el cuento" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Ok, pero avisare a los demás" Respondio su fantasma mientras se comunicaba con los demás

"Bien" Dijo Issei mientras cortaba la conversación, para luego responder a Yuma

"Ahh porque no" Respondio en un tono normal

"Ah gracias" Con una sonrisa kawaii, dijo Yuma con alegría en su voz

"Si quieres podemos salir el sábado a la 1" Dijo Issei en un tono normal

"Ahh estaré encantada" Respondio Yuma sonriendo

"Nos vemos novio" A lo que se despidió saliendo por el puente

"Es muy sospecho, crees que alguna organización de este mundo nos ha descubierto" Ya solo dijo su fantasma sospechando

"No lo sé, pero alguien nos está vigilando" Dijo Issei mirando a un arbusto, arbusto que se movió un par hojas, haciendo sospechar.

"Aparte que en cualquier caso, nuestros aliados de este mundo nos hubiera avisado" Agrego su fantasma algo intrigado

"Lose, eso lo hace más misterioso" Respondio Issei mientras caminaba por el puente

"Si, e interesante" Agrego su fantasma como si estuviera sonriendo

"¿Espera le dije sábado?" Pero, y rompiendo el ambiente, dijo Issei en un tono tonto

En la noche

Ya luego de regresar a casa, Issei fue directo a hablar con Jorge, quien luego de contrale su dilema, este se puso pensativo y hablo con una mirada seria

"Así que una desconocida con energía parecida a la luz se te acerco y pido ser novios"

"Si" Confirmo Issei algo nervioso por el tono de su maestro

"Sabes que es una trampa" Dijo molesto

"También" Continuo Issei intentando sonar molesto, pero luego dio un pequeño respiro, y hablo algo tranquilo

"Bien tendré a un grupo de guardianes listos para cualquier problema"

"Ok" Respondio Issei tranquilizándose un poco, pero luego recordó su misión pendiente, y hablo

"Aparte te podría preguntar si puedo salir temprano a Venus" Dijo algo nervioso

"Ah tu misión que pediste" Dijo Jorge algo sarcástico

"Bueno aunque metiste la pata, te dejare ir" Respondio complaciendo al hijo de su líder

"¡si!" Dijo Issei en tono de victoria mientras alzaba su puño en son de victoria.

"Pero deberás estar antes de las 12" Agrego Jorge con seriedad esperando que llegue temprano, aunque si era igual al padre…. Posiblemente no llegaría a tiempo.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei asintiendo, a lo que Jorge dio un suspiro, ya estaba viejo para esto...

"Ahhh" Por otro lado, salió Akane con su apariencia de awoken llevando solo una toalla

"Oni-chan, Jorge-sensei ¿de que hablaban?" Pregunto curiosa

"De nada, solo que van a ir a una misión a marte el viernes hasta el sábado" Respondio Jorge mientras iba por una lata de cerveza

"Ehh bien noche de aventura" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Ehh pero no es de día en marte a esa hora" Dijo Issei recordando los horarios marcianos

"Eh creo que si" Respondio Akane con un dedo en su mentón

"Bueno mejor vayan a dormir que tiene colegio mañana" Dijo Jorge mientras se retiraba a ver la televisión terrestre

"Ok"

"Entiendo"

Tanto Akane como Issei, aunque ella en un tono kawaii, respondieron mientras se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Sábado, 9 am, Marte, periferia del valle de los reyes

A diferencia de los demás adolecentes, que comúnmente salían a las fiesta o discotecas los viernes a sábados, las juventudes de guardianes lo pasaban en misiones en su sistema madre, aunque no sea obligatorio, este era el caso de los pares de hermanos Hyodo y Tarkin, quienes salía a las misiones más peligrosas que solos los guardianes más capacitados iban.

"Ahhh que buen día" Dijo Akane encima de una pila de cadáveres cabales, si un día normal para ella.

"¿Cuantos engranas Issei?" Pregunto a su hermano que estaba arreglando su colibrí que sufrió daños de los cabales

"10, 3 de leyenda" Respondio Issei, quien llevaba una armadura gris con líneas negras y rojas, aparte que detrás del cuello tenía un protector de felpudo, con guantes rojos gruesos y hombreras metálicas grandes, pantalón de combate con una placa roja con la insignia del clan de su familia y botas de acero negro, aparte de tener un rifle automático, una escopeta y un lanzamisiles, algo ocupado terminando de arreglar

"Ja yo 13" Desde atrás, dijo Mix, quien tenía una armadura clase novato caído, que era una armadura sin hombreras y parecía a la que usaban las escorias, cuatro brazos con manoplas ligeras con hombreras en los brazos superiores, un pantalón con rodilleras, botas de combate que se dividan al final del pie, una capa que ocultaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y un casco parecido a las que usaban las escorias, pero de un mejor material, aparte de estar armado con un rifle francotirador y par de espadas caídas con un lanzacohetes. Acompañado de él estaba Mika, quien llevaba una armadura similar, a excepción que no tenía capa y en vez de una armadura tenía una túnica gris con piezas metálicas azules, armada con rifle automático, un rifle de pulso y una ametralladora.

"Pero solo 2 leyenda" Continuo Mix al ver el visor penetrante de los 4 ojos de su hermana.

"Ja yo obtuve 4" Dijo Mika en tono alegre y con posiblemente una sonrisa tras su casco, dejando a los demás boquiabiertos, posteriormente montaron sus colibrís para ir a otro lado

"Verdad, ¿qué hora es?" Recordando su cita, pregunto Issei algo preocupado

"Como las 9 por" Respondio Mix mientras revisaba su reloj

"¡Las 9!" Grito Issei casi cayendo de su colibrí

"Si, ¿por…?" Dijo Mix algo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo

"Debo ir a tierra-2 antes de las 12" Respondio Issei algo desesperado

"Que pero el viaje es como de 5 horas" Dijo Mika sorprendía

"Lose" Dijo Issei temiendo el enfado que debe tener su sensei exo

"Tranquilo, conozco un modo de ir en menos tiempo" Dijo Akane en un tono tranquilizador

"Ahh dímelo" Pido Issei a su hermana

"Fácil un atajo" Respondio Akane

"¿Atajo?" Pregunto Issei confundido

En alguna parte del bosque negro, 2:30 hora después

"¡Este es tu atajo!" Grito Issei mientras se corría de un grupo de 30 goblin persiguiéndolo

"Ahh a tu derecha" Dijo Akane mientras doblaban a la derecha

Había pasado un rato que dijo de su atajo, donde, luego de despedirse de Mix y Mika que siguieron con la caza, Akane y Issei fueron por un atajo que era pasar por el bosque negro, territorio Vex transdimensionar, donde están siendo perseguidos por decenas de Vex

"Cuidado" Dijo Akane mientras evita un disparo de un minotauro, disparo que casi destruye los escudos de Issei

"Ahhh, no tenías otra ruta" Dijo Issei mientras corría por su vida

"Bueno, oí que un grupo de cazadores llegaron de Marte a Venus en 2 horas por acá" Respondio Akane al recordar esa anécdota de la torre

"Si pero tenemos que pasar por la manada de Vex" Respondio Issei molesto escapando de la muerte llamada Vex

"Si, pero es más rápido, aparte que por aquí conseguimos engramas extras" Respondio Akane mientras destruía un goblin que pasaba por ahí cogiendo el engrama que soltó

"Joder" Susurro al ver un ciclope estacionado en una ladera seca

"A tu derecha" Señalo Akane al ver el portal debajo de camino por donde estaban

"AHHHH" Grito Issei cuando el ataque cayó sobre él, para su suerte, sobrevivió al disparo cayendo fuera del camino, seca del porta

"baka" Dijo Akane mientras salta hacia el portal

"Ouch, eso dolió" Dijo Issei recuperándose del golpe

"Vamos, el portal esta acá" Por otro lado, hablo Akane caminado hacia el portal.

"Bien" Respondio Issei mientras la alcanza

"¿Seguro que este ese?" Pregunto Issei esperando no caer en una estampida Vex.

"Si" Respondio Akane mientras pasaba el portal

"Bien" Dijo Issei algo dudo siguiéndola

Venus, territorio Vex

"Ahh" Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras caían uno sobre otro

"Llegamos" Dijo Akane mientras se levanta con dificulta

"Si pero donde…" Dijo Issei, pero al levantar la mirada, vio a 15 goblin rodeándolos y con las armas lista

"….." En silencio, se miraron para luego comenzar el balaceo

"Dime hay…." Dijo Issei pero el grupo fue destruido cuando una titán femenina cayo con un golpe del caos reduciéndolos a pesados metálicos destruidos

"15 míos" Dijo la titán, que parecía de 14 años, quien tenía una armadura blanca con líneas rojas, hombreras pequeñas con un casco blanco con gris que salían dos coletas rojas de la parte de atrás, pantalón gris con dos placas rosadas, botas negras y manoplas grises, armada con una hacha caída, pistola y lanzacohetes

Pero entonces apareció un minotauro, el cual perdió su cabeza de un cohete, el cual fue hecho de una guardián hechicera femenino, que tenía una túnica blanca con piezas metálicas doradas, pantalón blanco con toques azules, botas blancas, manoplas blancas con líneas azules y manos con toques azules, aparte de tener un casco blanco con líneas doradas y visor azul. Armada con un rifle automático, rifle de pulso y un lanzacohetes

"Nada mal Kotori-chan" Dijo la hechicera recargando su rifle de pulso

"Oigan ustedes dos" Desde el fondo dijo un cazador de armadura ligera azul, casco azul con visor rojo, capa gris, pantalón negro, botas azules y manoplas grises, armado de un cañon de mano, escopeta y ametralladora

"…." En silencio se quedaron Issei y Akane al ver al grupo de guardianes discutiendo

"Que les dije de disparar la munición pesada" Regaño el cazador

"Que solo contra jefes o enemigos peligros" Dijeron la hechicera con la titán

"Si y esos goblin era…." Dijo el cazador, pero se dio cuenta de los Hyodo y hablo

"Issei-san, Akane-san ¿Qué haces por acá?"

"Tomando un atajo desde Marte, Shidou-san" Respondio Akane algo intranquila

"Ah la ruta peligrosa, mis padres me dijeron que era un suicidio ir solo por allí" Dijo el cazador fiándose de la ruta que tomaron sus amigos

"Je veo que estás en búsqueda de engranajes con tus hermanas, Shidou" Dijo Issei en un tono alegre

"Si, venimos con Albertino y Elena por engramas, para prepáranos para el campeonato interestelar del crisol" Dijo la hechicera en un tono algo emocionado

"Oh verdad, ¿qué día era?" Dijo Issei emocionado

"El 20 de julio" Dijo la titán alegremente

"Bien gracias" Respondio Issei inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento

"Buena caza guardiana" Dijo dándole la mano al cazador el cual acepto

"Igualmente guardiana" Respondio el cazador, luego él y su equipo continuaron por su camino

"Vamos" Dijo Issei mientras salía con Akane con dirección a la tierra-2

Tierra-2, 1 hora después

"Ahhh" Susurraba agotado Issei al llegar a su casa

"Llegas tarde" Tomando una taza de café, dijo Jorge leyendo el periódico

Habían salido tanto el cómo Akane del territorio Vex, para luego llegar a territorio de la vanguardia y pasar por el portal para llegar a la tierra-2, donde llegaron a su casa cansados y Akane se fue a bañar/dormir en la tina del baño, por otro parte, Issei tomo una ducha rápida y, tras cambiarse a un atuendo normal, salió al primer piso

"Seee" Respondio Issei cansado

"La chica estará a las 1 pm, tienes 30 minutos" Informo Jorge terminando su café, para luego dar un vistazo rápido a Issei

"Nada mal la ropa" Continuo mientras se servía mas café.

"Ok…" Respondio Issei aun cansado

"Bien el equipo estar siguiéndote a aparte de las 2 pm, tienes 1 hora para llevarla por la zona concurrida" Informo Jorge en un tono serio a su aprendiz

"Este atento a cualquiera amenaza, en caso de estar en peligro, no dudes en activar tu armadura, aparte que ten tus armas recargadas" Continuo mientras se sentaba

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei con seriedad

"Bien suerte guardián" Dijo Jorge con una 'sonrisa'

"Igualmente guardián" Respondio Issei sonriendo mientras salía a su cita

Centro de la ciudad, 1:10

"ahh….ahhh" Cansado, susurro Issei llegando al lugar de la cita jaleando fuertemente

"Hummm parece que aún no llega" Dijo su fantasma analizando el ambiente con su módulo de invisibilidad

"tu creess…." Dijo Issei sentándose en una banca cercana

"Vamos eres un guardián, tienes mejor resistencia que un humano" Dijo fantasma algo decepcionado

"Si, y correr por 2 horas y media por mi vida no es nada" Respondio Issei recuperando el aliento

"Ahh, bueno…." Dijo su fantasma callándose

"Ahh" suspiro Issei para recuperar energía

"¡Por favor tome uno!" De la nada, una chica con ropa de temática de murciélago, apareció dándole un papel con un símbolo raro.

"¿Ah?" Respondio Issei en un tono tonto, pero la chica había desaparecido

"Fantasma" Dijo aun en tono tonto a su fantasma

"Déjame ver" Respondio este último mientras analizaba el papel

"Humm interesante" Dijo en un tono curioso

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Issei con curiosidad

"Parece ser un símbolo de una de los clanes de 72 pilares de los demonios en la mitología cristiana, en si el clan Gremory, curiosos" Informo su fantasma sorprendido

"Por" Pregunto Issei en un tono normal

"Porque una de tus sempai tiene ese apellido" Respondio su fantasma, a su vez que salía una imagen de una tal Rias Gremory.

"Hummm" Susurro Issei, recordando que esa chica era una las onee-samas de su colegio

"Aparte que hay varias compañías con empresarios de ese apellido" Continuo su fantasma con un listado de empresarios con ese apellido

"Humm más curioso" Dijo Issei analizando los datos

"Déjame investigar un poco más, por mientras ve a tu cita, que la chica está detrás tuyo" Continuo su fantasma, a su vez, una imagen de atrás de él salió, donde se acerca Yuma.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei, a lo que volteo y vio a Yuma con una bruza con un pantalón azul y botas negras

"¡Issei!" Saludo ella con la mano levanta

"Siento haber llegado tarde" Dijo inclinándose en forma de disculpa

"No te preocupes, yo también llegue tarde" Respondio Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Guau que buen cliché de película" Dijo su fantasma un poco gracioso

"No tienes trabajo" Dijo Issei molesto

"Ahh aburrido" Respondio su fiel compañero volviendo a su trabajo

Luego de eso, ambos se retiraron a comer, para luego pasear por las calles de la ciudad, hasta Issei le compro un adorno, adorno que en realidad era un localizador GPS en caso de ser sospechosa de descubrirlo.

Finalmente, la pareja chico-chica llegaron a una fuente en un callejo abandonado, muy sospechoso

"Hoy fue un gran día para mi Issei-kun" Dijo Yuma con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Je debo admitir que fue una buena cita" Respondio Issei bebiendo una gaseosa en lata.

"Aparte te quería preguntar algo" Continuo Yuma mientras se inclinaba en la fuente

"Claro Yuma-chan, ¿qué es?" Respondio Issei con algo de nerviosismo

"¿Podrías morí por mí?" Dijo Yuma mientras ponía una cara algo picara

"…." En silencio, Issei se dio cuenta en la trampa que había caído y lamentaba haber perdido su mañana de caza con una simple espía.

"Ok era una trampa" Dijo en un tono deprimido

"Te lo dije" Dijo su fantasma como si se estuviera subiendo los hombros, claro si tuviera.

"¿Vas a morí por mí?" Pregunto de nuevo Yuma mientras su ropa paso a ser correas que tapaban a las justas lo que debían, eso y que tenía guantes y botas de taco alto que llega hasta la rodilla, aparte de tener hombreras y aparentar más edad, eso y que le salieron 2 alas de ave negras.

"Ok eso no me lo esperaba" Dijo Issei viendo tal atuendo, atuendo en la sociedad de la vanguardia era como ir desnudo a la guerra, ni las mujeres más alocadas de la torre llegaban a ese extremo, aunque si llevaban ropa ajustada con placas en las zonas vitales, o capas en caso de ser cazadoras

"Fufufu no pareces sorprendido" Dijo Yuma en un tono juguetón

"Bueno ¿tu armadura no es la mejor protección que he visto sabes?" Respondio Issei con un pulgar abajo y con una expresión de rechazo

"Aparte ¿Qué ganas con mi muerte?" Continúo en un tono desafiante

"No es nada personal, solo que mis superiores creen que eres una amenaza para sus planes, por eso, y aparte de no querer ser destruida, tengo que eliminarte antes que lo seas" Respondio Yuma algo molesta por sus ordenes

"Sicaría, me haces recordada a mis trabajos de asesinato" Dijo Issei gustándole las palabras de Yuma, ya que él también había matado a varios VIPS de los cabales o caídos

"Pero…." Acto seguido, el cuerpo de Issei se ilumino, a lo que salió con su armadura de guardián y su rifle en mano

"No puedo morir ahora" Dijo con mirándola con voz seria

"Talvez cuando la oscuridad haya desaparecido o que me caiga de la torre" Continuo con su mano en el gatillo

"Humm interesante tipo eres" Dijo Yuma con una sonrisa de interés

"Je tú más" Acto seguido, presiono el gatillo, liberando las balas a toda velocidad, balas que Yuma detuvo con facilidad al crear una especie de sello con signos raros

"¡Armas de fuego! ¡Enserio crees que eso puede matarme!" Continuo molesta

"Mi padre mato a un dios robótico con una pistola común y corriente, no subestimes a los guardianes" Dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a correr disparándolo, para luego salta sobre ella y atacar con un golpe del caos, destruyendo la fuente, por su parte, Yuma escapo a las justas, pero la onda la hizo caer con un par de heridas y destruir su simple escudo mágico

"Ahhh" susurro viendo como aquel ataque destruyo un simple escudo mágico suyo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la energía que comenzó a emanar Issei, que era muy parecida a la que tenía antes de caer.

"Pero que rayos, eso era energía santa" Dijo sorprendida de que un simple humano tenga tales cualidades

"No sé a qué te refieres, pero debes saber que para mi edad" Sin entender, dijo Issei con seriedad, a lo que continuo con orgullo

"Tengo mucha luz guardad"

"Je y los exorcista callejeros decían que eras un simple humano" Respondio Yuma sonriendo ante el buen adversario que tenia

"¡Humano! Digamos que soy algo más que humano" Respondio Issei con orgullo en su voz mientras daba un muy alto salto, donde Yuma comenzó a lanzar rayos de luz, pero Issei los evito esquivándolos como si pudiera controlar su caída

"A que te refieres, no tienes procedes de ninguna familia poderosa actual" Dijo Yuma sorprendida, ya que Issei no tenía historia familiar relacionada con héroes.

"Ja quien dice actual" Dijo Issei mientras saca su lanzacohetes, disparando contra Yuma 3 cohetes, de los cuales evadido 2 pero el tercero le cayó dejándola herida de una ala y brazo

"Digamos que vengo de otro tiempo" Respondio Issei mientras saca su escopeta con efecto de daño solar

"Ehh" Susurro Yuma intentado las balas, pero…

"Ahhh" Grito en dolor cuando un par cayo en ella, las cuales quemaba como si pedazos del sol fueran.

"Guau, tiene buena resistencia a las armas de fuego" Dijo Issei al notar que la piel de Yuma solo se había quemado un poco

"Se, parece ser tan resistente como armadura de los Vex" Comento su fantasma analizando el daño hecho

"Ahhh, debo admitir que no eras un débil humano" Con dolor, dijo Yuma intentando sonar superior, aunque tenía múltiples heridas

"Débil, ni que hubiera muerto de un lacayo solitario" Dijo Issei con su orgullo siendo dañado

"Bueno lamen….." Pero antes de terminar, una granada, paso por sus botas, granada que estallo en una bola de energía que la hizo gritar de dolor formando una bola de humo

"Ops tuve que avisar de la bomba pulso que puse en el suelo" Dijo Issei mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba con su rifle alzado

"Bueno traba….." Pero antes de terminar, dos lanzas de luz cayeron en sus brazos empalándolo a la pared continua

"Arhgg" Susurro en dolor al sentir los rayos quemándolo poco a poco

"Tonto" Dijo su fantasma como si tuviera la cabeza agachada

"Nada mal, pero lamento que deba terminar así" Saliendo de la bola de humo, dijo Yuma quien tenía varias heridas y partes de piel quemadas

"Sabes que solo me confié no" Dijo Issei en un tono normal

"Si, y debo admitir que fue una buena pelea" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras de su mano salía un rayo de luz

"Pero ordenes son órdenes" Continuo mirándolo con pena ajena

"Si lo sé, pero antes que me mandes al otro mundo" Como aceptando su destino, dijo Issei en un tono normal, a lo que continuo

"No tienes refuerzos ¿no?"

"No me mandaron sola" Respondio Yuma algo confundida por la pregunta

"Ok" Respondio Issei, a lo que Yuma alzo su lanza listo para matarlo, pero…

"A si ten…." Antes de terminar, una bala de un arma dorada cayó en una de sus alas, haciendo que Yuma salga disparada a un lado mientras un gran agujero está en el filo del ala.

"Arrhhgggg" Grito de dolor, pero rápido pudo recuperarse para ver a varias figuras armadas con armas y protección parecidas a la Issei acercándose y a la ves disparando, en respuesta Yuma invoco varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo contra sus oponentes, oponentes que eran los refuerzo de Issei, quien habían rodeado a Yuma, y la verla contratacar se dispersaron

"Cuidado" Dijo el cazador al mismo tiempo que dispara sus últimas balas de su arma dorada, que lamentablemente, ninguna dio en su objetivo por la velocidad de Yuma

"Eh una paloma humana" A su costado, una titán comento disparando

"No creo que es un ángel" Dijo una hechicera también disparando

"Eh pero no eran blancos" Respondio la titán algo confundida

"Ataque niños, que yo y Akane nos ocupamos de Issei" Dijo un cazador con capa gris, casco con forma de respirador, armadura ligera verde con manoplas negras y pantalón plomo con botas verdes, aparte de estar armado con rifle francotirador, un cañón de mano y un lanzacohetes

"Entiendo" Al costado del cazador, dijo un titán que era Akane mientras un cabal guardián disparaba contra Yuma en forma de distracción con su escudo levantado

"Akane, Jorge sensei…." Por otra parte, dijo Issei algo avergonzado por la cantidad de guardianes presentes, pero fue interrumpido cuando Akane le dio una cachetada

"Baka" Dijo molesta pero más preocupada

"Ahh" Susurro Issei algo choqueado por el golpe

"Me lo merecía no" Continuo con una mirada baja

"Primera regla de un guardián" Dijo el cazador, quien era Jorge, en un tono de decepción

"Nunca confiarse" Termino liberándolo de los rayos de luz

"Se" Respondio Issei, a su vez que un sirviente caído se acercaba para regenerar los agujeros en su brazos

"¡Pero que rayos son!" Por otra parte de la pelea, dijo Yuma mientras era rodeada de varios guardianes, en total como 8 disparando en distintas direcciones, aunque más parecía que estaban jugando con ella

"Esa debe ser nuestra pregunta" Dijo un cazador caído con su rifle automático disparando

En respuesta, Yuma intento escapar, pero….

"Guardianes" Detrás del grupo, dijo Jorge con seriedad

"Movilizaos" Continuo mientras levantaba su rifle

"¡Entiendo!" Respondieron todos mientras invocaban barracudas para comenzar a perseguirla

"Malditos humanos" Dijo Yuma mientras buscaba una salida del callejón al no poder volar por el peligro de ser descubierta o disparada como pato en caza, a la que encontró un cruce que la llevo al rio, pero antes de saltar una figura salto sobre ella

"Ahhh" Grito mientras lograba apenas evitar la figura, la cual tenía dos espadas en ambos brazos y estaba bajo una sombra que no permita verlo bien

"¿Humanos?" Dijo la figura mientras salía de la sombra, revelando otro par de brazos con un rifle francotirador cargando, aparte de tener una capa que cubría su cabeza

"Eh" Susurro Yuma al ver su apariencia

"Dime un humano tiene 4 brazos" Continuo el ser mientras balanceaba las cuchillas, a su vez que un brillo lo envolvía y se volvía invisible

"Ehh" Susurro Yuma al no ver a su oponente, a lo que rápido creo dos lanzas de luz, y gracias a sus reflejos puedo prevenir un golpe de atrás, pero el ser acerco su cabeza a ella

"O 4 ojos" Dijo mientras se hacía visible su casco, donde sobresalían sus 4 ojos azules resplandeciente.

"¿Pero que cosa?" Dijo Yuma con algo de terror al ver tal criatura

"AHHH" Entonces un dispositivo cayo en su hombro, que comenzó a emitir un humo gris, haciéndola gritar mientras retrocedía lanzando lanzas de luz, lanzas que eran respondidas con balas o rayos de los rifles de impulso

Mientras tanto, una parte del grupo de guardianes se había quedado atrás y vieron la pelea

"¿eh que es?" Dijo el titán femenino intentando ver la pelea, pero Yuma había lanzado una lanza al suelo haciendo un agujero cayendo a un tramo de la vía del tren

"Ahh no veo" Continuo algo enojada, pero la hechicera de su costado la cargo para luego acercarse a la pelea a un distancia prudencial

"Ah gracias onee-chan" Dijo la titán alegremente

"Je de nada" Respondio la hechicera

Por otra parte, Yuma había hecho lanzas más fuertes de luz y había invocado varios sellos de los cuales salían varios rayos, a lo un titán hizo una cúpula para proteger a los demás

"Malditos humanos" Dijo Yuma furiosa mientras intentaba evitar las cuchillas de los cazadores, a lo que creo un sello explosivo que levanto mucho humo

"Cuidado" Dijo Jorge viendo como varios rayos salían al grupo

"OHHH" Dijo un cazador caído evitando a las justas los rayos

"Pero que…" Dijo Jorge cuando vio que no estaba Yuma

"Arriba" Dijo la titan que estaba siendo cargada por la hechicera señalando al cielo, donde estaba Yuma con sus alas extendidas

"No me olvidare de esto humanos" Dijo ella muy, pero muy enojada

"No somos humanos" Dijo un caído molesto

"Lo que sean" Dijo Yuma aun molesta, pero un cohete fue disparado contra ella, pero pudo evadirlo

"Ya vete" Dijo la hechicera con su lanzacohetes

"Eso ago." Dijo Yuma molesta, pero los demás guardianes comenzaron a disparar

"Ahh" Volando, dijo Yuma escapando

Luego de ser perdida de vista, todos se reunieron y Jorge dijo

"Bueno misión cumplida" En respuesta, varios dieron un suspiro

"Siii" Dijo la titán alegremente

"Sensei" Por otra parte, Issei se le hacerlo

"Si" Dijo Jorge mientras desactivaba sus armas

"¿Que era ella?" Pregunto curioso

"…." En silencio se quedó Jorge viendo el piso

"Comandante de región" A su costado, dijo un cazador

"Todos, a la base de Tenguu city, tengo que contarles algo" Dijo Jorge en un tono serio mientras se retiraba

"Ok" dijeron mientras lo seguían

* * *

 **Razas de guardianes: Aunque principalmente están conformados los guardianes en humanos, awoken y exo, los caidos y cabales de la casa del juicio se han unido con éxito a la vanguardia.**

 **Operación liberación roja: Operativo en conjunto entre la casa del juicio y el clan de los guardianes solitarios, donde se logró libera a 3 millones de civiles cabales encarcelados en las lunas de Marte, a su vez que se robó 7 cruceros cabales y 2 dreadnought cabales.**

 **Cabales guardianes: Siendo solo un 6% del número total, los cabales guardianes son principalmente niños rescatados en el la operación liberación roja y soldados desertores.**

 **Nota: No olviden en comentar**


	3. reuniones y encuentro

**Nota: Nuevo capítulo, lamento las demoras pero los exámenes de la universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo, espero que este capítulo sean de su agrado. Ahora el comentario**

 **loquendo777: Gracias por comentar, de los guardianes que no sepan de lo sobrenatural, con este capítulo resolver tu duda, de la luz de los guardianes, digamos que a acepción de Jorge, los demás guardianes presente tiene una luz de 130 a 170, ya que son de las misma edad o parecida de Issei (entre 14 a 17)**

* * *

Base de la vanguardia, Tenguu city

En una habitación del extenso circuito subterráneo extendido por todo Japón, se haya la base de mando de Tenguu city, lugar donde residía tanto civiles, soldado y guardianes de la torre y aliados, volviendo a la habitación, todos los guardianes que participaron en la emboscada contra Yuma, se encontraban sentados, ya sea en asientos normales o grandes para los cabales, y delante de ellos, se encontraba Jorge con una pantalla holográfica

"Bien ¿están todos?" Pregunto Jorge con seriedad, a lo que todos asintieron y continúo

"Bueno, hace 4 años tuvimos un encuentro con un grupo de humanos que buscan una espada" entonces un cabal guardián alzo la mano

"Si Nico" Respondio Jorge mirando al cabal

"¿Porque buscaban una espada?" Pregunto el cabal llamado Nico

"Eso iba a explicar" Dijo Jorge algo fastidiado

"ok" Respondio Nico algo tímido

"En sí, había una leyenda de una espada legendaria, y algunos guardianes quisieron conseguirlo para venderla al mejor postor, pero cuando la encontramos" Prosiguió Jorge mientras encendía la pantalla holográfica, donde se comenzó a reproducir un video

En el video, se vio un grupo de 5 guardianes, 1 cabal titán, 2 caídos (hechicero y otro cazador) y 2 exo(ambos cazador) , caminando por unas ruinas de Francia, donde llegaron a una especie de altar con una espada de buen aspecto y pequeños cubrimientos de oro y gemas

"Guau pero que espada" Dijo un exo mientras su espectro lo analizaba

"Si, que…." Comento el caído hechicero, pero detrás de ellos sonó una voz

"Alto infieles" dijo una voz femenina

"Ehh" Susurro todo el grupo volteando, viendo a una niña, de 12 a 13 años, de pelo azul largo con una franja verde, ojos amarillo oscuros, aparte de llevar una capa blanca con botas sobresaliendo debajo de la capa, eso y que llevaba un crucifijo una espada blanca.

"Entreguen la Excalibur de pesadilla en nombre de dios y el papa" Dijo la niña con seriedad

"¿En nombre de quién?" Dijo el exo en tono de burla ante la minúscula enemiga

"Hereje, ríndete y te dejare ir" Dijo la niña con seriedad

"Eh lo siento pero esta espada la necesitamos" Dijo el caído cambiando tanto el como el otro caído su armadura con una parecida a la humana para no llamar la atención.

"Y yo no me arrodillo ante algo que no existe" Termino de hablar exo en forma de burla

"Je, dices no creer en nuestro creador, cuando tienes delante a una espada que el mismo forjo" Dijo la niña enojada por insultar a su dios

"Esta espada" Dijo el otro exo sacándola como si nada.

"…." En silencio, la niña cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa quedándose muda

"Que es algo vieja y tiene un gran valor monetario" Dijo el otro exo mirando con detalle la espada

"No es una arma legendaria de la iglesia y ¿Cómo un hereje como tu puede manejarlo con facilidad?" Hablo la loli aun sorprendida

"No lo sé loli, pero esto valdrá sus buenos billetes ¿sabes?" Comento el cabal mirando también la espada

"¡Dinero! Esa arma es propiedad de la iglesia"

"Humm pero según la internet, esta espada es solo una leyenda y no está adjudicada a la iglesia, por lo que el que se lo encuentra se lo queda" Comento el espectro de cabal

"No no lo…." Algo sorprendida por el espectro, dijo la niña atacando al grupo pero el cabal detuvo el ataque con facilidad agarrando de su cabello, tirándola al piso

"Ahhh" Dijo la niña chocando contra el suelo dejándola algo lastimada

"Queda quieta, que será peor" Dijo el cazador apuntando con su rifle contra su cabeza

"Malditos herejes, no saben en que lo que se están metiendo" Grito la niña con furia, pero el cabal le jalo del pelo

"Ah si entonces di…" Dijo el exo que cargaba la espada, pero…

"Guardián, detecto señales extrañas de energía, no logro identificar" Dijo su espectro alarmado.

"Entiendo" Respondio el exo guardando la espada en su espalda, sacando su escopeta, pero bolas de energía fueron lanzados hacia ellos, las cuales pudieron resistir

"Armas a cubierto" Dijo un caído con su francotirador

Por otro lado, la loli se comenzó a asustar y hablo alarmada

"Ah son ellos"

"Guardián detrás" Dijo el espectro del cabal el cual saco su rifle disparando a una figura que se acercaba con una espada, la cual logro herido un poco en el brazo pero también logro desarmar a la figura

"Joder" Susurro mientras su espectro cerraba las heridas

"Je pero mire que tenemos aquí" Dijo al figura, la cual era un tipo en traje elegante

"Humanos militares trabajando con la iglesia, que tan bajo han caído" Comento otro saliendo de las sombras, que llevaba un traje algo medieval

"Identifíquense" Dijo uno de los caídos levantando su francotirador

"No tenemos que decirte nada humano" respondió la primera figura

"Estamos acá por la espada, pero como han visto tenemos que llevarlos a Lucifer-sama" Dijo la otra formando bolas de energía azul de sus manos

"Si, nuestro rey nos indicó que siguiéramos las instrucciones de Lucifer-sama" Dijo el otro con una daga en sus manos

"Si…" Pero entonces, un cohete cayó en el primer tipo, dejándolo herido, para luego ser baleado de muerte por los guardianes en tan solo 2 segundos.

"Mucho hablan poca pelea" Dijo el cabal algo aburrido

"¡No Jose!" Grito la otra figura acudiendo a su amigo moribundo, el cual estaba votando sangre

"Ahh como…" Dijo el moribundo antes de morir

"Maldito" Con furia en su voz dijo el tipo que quedaba mientras le salía dos alas de murciélago de su espalda

"Ahh corran es un demonio de media clase" Asustada grito la loli

"¿Demonio? ¿Cómo la biblia?" Pregunto uno de los exo

"Si" Confirmo la loli asustada

"Toma humano" Dijo el demonio lanzando bolas de energía, las cuales fueron evadidos por el grupo, aparte que el cabal cargo a la loli evitando que escape

"Guao" Dijo uno de los caídos

"Nada mal, pero…" Comento el otro recargando su lanzacohetes y continúo

"Puedes evitar un cohete" Acto seguido, galo el gatillo llegando al tipo, el cual lanzo una bola de energía destruyendo el cohete, pero otro cohete fue lanzado hacia el

"Ehh" Dijo antes que el cohete le explotase

"Ahh" Dijo mientras se quemaba poco a poco

"Joder esto… esto es luz" Dijo alarmado

"Si idiota" Dijo el exo

"Noooo" Grito mientras se quemaba

"A duele, duele" Grito en agonía

"Ok Jack" Dijo el caído a uno de los exo

"Entiendo" Respondio este último disparo al demonio

"Ahhhh…." Grito el demonio muriendo mientras se reducía a cenizas

"Guao eso si es extraño" Comento el cabal sorprendido, a lo que volteo a la loli

"Oye tú, dime ¿qué era eso?" Pregunto con seriedad

"Un demonio, un ser sirviente de los maous" Dijo la loli sorprendida

"Demonio, como los de la biblia" Pregunto unos de los exo con curiosidad

"Si" Confirmo la loli aun asustada

"Bien" Dijo el cabal

"Espectro" Por otra parte dijo uno de los exo llamando a su espectro que estaba analizando los cuerpos enemigos

"Si" Respondio este último que revisaba los cadáveres enemigos

"Tome algunas muestras y encontré unas piezas de ajedrez" Continuo mientras levitaba unas piezas de ajedrez de color negro

"Entiendo" Dijo el exo con curiosidad

"Hey loli, sabes ¿qué es esto?" Pregunto a la loli

"Si son evil pieces, lo usan los demonios para renacer seres a demonios" Respondio la loli

"Interesante" Dijo el exo dándole una señal al cabal

"Bueno" Dijo este último mientras deja a la loli libre

"Gracias por tus servicios" Continuo sacando una paleta de su bolsillo

"Una paleta" Dijo levantándola hacia la loli

"Eh pero…" Antes de que terminase, un humo salió de la paleta rodeando a la loli

"AHH" Susurro esta última antes de caer dormida

"Trabajo hecho volvamos e informemos" Dijo el exo mientras todos salían del lugar

* * *

Presente

"Y con eso descubrimos que lo sobrenatural de este mundo" Terminado el video, dijo Jorge mientras cambia a varias imágenes en la pantalla

"Demonios… como los de la biblia" Susurro un cazador sorprendido

"Si, no solo están ellos" Dijo Jorge mientras se mostraba varias imágenes

"Después descubrimos que también hay ángeles, ángeles caídos, como con la que nos topamos, yokais, dioses, etc."

"Ahora lo que acabo de decir es ultra secreto, solo los altos mandos de cada fracción sabe de esto, eso y Cayde casi se escapa de la torre por cazar demonios" Continuo con seriedad, aunque un poco riendo la última parte

"Ok" Respondieron todos algo nerviosos

"Aparte que el comandante Zavala ha ordenado nada de escaramuzas en lugares con bastantes presencias sobrenaturales" Continuo Jorge aun serio

"Aunque si, gracias a Cayde y Ikora Rey, Zavala permitió la búsqueda de información y artefactos, todos los obtenidos llevados a la base caída en los andes" Dijo ya no tan serio

"Pero ahora que buscan a Issei, tendremos una nuevo enemigo" Dijo Jorge, deprimiendo a todos, ya que no querían más problemas que de los que tenia

"Lo se niños y lamento que tengan que estar acá, pero como guardianes, tenemos que proteger todo lo que nos queda ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si comandante" Dijeron todos con seriedad

"Bien vayan a sus casa a descansar que mañana tiene conferencia en la torre" Continuo Jorge algo serio

"Ahh" Respondieron todos sin ganas de ir en el domingo

"Vaya guardianes" Dijo Jorge riendo un poco

* * *

Lunes

Tras un domingo algo caótico por ir a la torre para una entrevista con los altos mando para jurar guardar el secreto, y que casi Cayde se escapase de la torre, había llegado el lunes con Issei , Akane, Mix y Mika descansando en la hora del almuerzo

"Ahh" Susurro Issei estirando los brazos

"Oni-chan" a su costado, dijo Akane algo feliz

"Si" Respondio Issei con un poco de sueño

"Sabes…" Entonces, una alarma de sus espectros alerto a los 4

"Guardianes alerta" Dijeron los espectros de cada uno.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Issei alarmado

"Ser de energía extraña acercándose, parecida a la los archivos que Jorge nos mostró ayer" Comento todos los espectros de los 4 a sus guardianes apuntando a la puerta, donde vieron a un gran grupo de estudiantes femeninas amontonada

"Ahh es el ¡Nuestro príncipe!"

"Kiba, por favor sal conmigo"

Eso y más palabras sonaron del grupo, para luego se vea la figura de Yuto Kiba, el príncipe de la academia como todos lo conocían

"Je el principito del colegio" Dijo Mix en un tono burlón, ya que Kiba opacaba a todos los demás hombres.

"Esperen un momento, estoy buscando a un grupo de estudiantes" Dijo intentando salir del monto de chicas, a lo que estas comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para que entrara

"Creo que viene por ustedes" Dijo el espectro de Issei mientras indica la trayectoria de Kiba al grupo de guardianes

"Opciones" Dijo Issei por el comunicador a sus compañeros

"Está viniendo acá no tenemos de otra" Dijo Mix mientras miraba como Kiba se acercaba

"Ah disculpa, ¿son Hyodo Issei, Hyodo Akame, Tarkin Mix y Tarkin Mika, correcto?" Dijo Kiba en un tono amable

"Si, pasa algo" Dijo Issei algo hostil

"Bueno, buchou quiere conocerlos a los 4" Continuo Kiba aun en un tono amable

"¿buchou? ¿No te refieres a Gremory Rias-sempai del club de investigación de lo oculto?" Pregunto Mika con curiosa

"Si ella quiere conocerlos, por favor puede acompañarme" Continuo Kiba amablemente con una mirada de convencimiento

"Reunión" Dijo Issei, a lo que el grupo de guardianes se juntaron y comenzaron a discutir por comunicador cerebral

"¿Vamos?" Pregunto Issei

"No sé, puede ser peligroso" Dijo Mix preocupado

"Y si avisamos a los demás" Recomendó Akane

"Humm 4 guardianes están a 10 minutos" Agrego Mika

"¿Y Jorge?" Pregunto Mix algo curioso

"Fue a la torre para informar a la vanguardia" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Entiendo" Dijo Mix analizando la situcion a lo que dijo

"Mejor le seguimos el juego" A lo que los demás asintieron algo nerviosos

"Pero armas lista y llamen a todos los guardianes y no guardianes de la zona, estén alertas" Agrego Issei para no caer en una trampa, de nuevo.

"Entendido" Respondieron todos, a lo que volvieron con Kiba y hablaron

"Bien te seguimos"

"Ok, por aca" Dijo Kiba mientras los guía, a la vez que alertaron a los demás guardianes

"Ahh que hace Kiba-kun con los Hyodo y Tarkin"

"Ehh nos ganó Mika y Akame"

Mientras salian del aula, eso y más comentarios se oyeron de los demás estudiantes

"Parece que llamamos la atención" Dijo Mika a Akane, a lo que comenzaron reír

Tras salir del edificio principal, caminaron al viejo edificio para luego entrar dándose cuenta que este estaba siendo usado por el grupo de investigación de lo oculto, aparte de estar muy bien conservado. Luego de subir al segundo piso, llegaron a una habitación amplia con varios símbolos raros con un conjunto de sillones, muebles y una ducha. Además que en los asientos estaba sentada Tojo Koneko, la loli de la academia, comendo unos dulces, y delante Rías Gremory con Akeno Himejina sirviéndole un vaso de té.

"Acá están como los pediste buchou" Dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias Kiba" Dijo Rias terminado su té, a lo que continuo

"Ahora, Hyodo Issei, Hyodo Akane, Tarkin Mix y Tarkin Mika, por favor tomen asiento" En respuesta, el grupo de guardianes se sentaron

"Gracias Gremory-sempai" Dijeron Mika y Akane con respeto

"¿Alguna razón para llamarnos sempai?" Dijo Issei con una mirada seria

"Si" Respondio la pelirroja mientras dejaba su taza en un mueble cercano, a lo que pregunto

"¿Saben ustedes algo de las mitologías del mundo, incluyendo la biblia?"

"No mucho, pertenecemos a familias laicas, aparte de no estará interesados en esos temas" Respondio Issei cruzando los brazos

"Si, Issei tiene razón, tanto su familia como la mía no estamos interesados en cosas mitológicas, somos más de carácter científico" Añadió Mix con seriedad

"Je no creen en eso" Respondio Rías con una sonrisa pícara mientras se levantaba de su asiento, a lo que dijo

"Pues bien, que pasaría que todo lo que no les interesa es real"

"Bueno pediría una prueba y talvez cómprame un rosario" Dijo Issei en un tono simple, pero, tanto Akeno, Kiba, Koneko y Rias le salieron alas de murciélago de sus espaldas

"Ok, ¿cuánto está el rosario?" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Permítame presentarle a ustedes. Soy Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory, un diablo como y el resto del club" Dijo Rias mientras las alas de los demonios se guardaban.

"Entiendo" Respondio Issei aun sorprendido

"y… ¿ustedes son malos o algo haci?" Pregunto Mix algo hostil, a lo que Rias negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No, no, no, verán hubo hace siglo una guerra entre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios por la supremacía de la raza dominante, pero solo conllevo a la muerte de miles, por nuestra parte, perdimos a nuestros líderes, los maous: Lucifer, Belcebú, Leviatán y Asmodeo. Luego hubo un alto al fuego donde termino la guerra, tras eso hemos tenido una guerra civil por el control de nuestra gente, a lo que un nuevo gobierno se alzó siendo más benevolente con la postura hacia los humanos y tomaron los nombres de los maous caídos" Explico Rias en un tono normal

"En aquel tiempo, el señor Belcebú creo las evil pieces, con las cuales podemos reencarnar a los humanos en demonios, debido a que quedaron pocos demonios tras la guerra" Continuo mirando al grupo

"Humm me hace recordar a mí y los demás espectro, buscar guardianes para salvar la tierra" Por parte de los guardianes, los espectros de ellos le hablaron.

"Si, es muy parecido" Respondio Issei a su espectro

"Bien entendemos, pero nosotros no…." Dijo Akane en tono serio pero…

"Por favor no se hagan inocentes, que ayer Issei-kun se encontró con un ángel caído" Dijo Rias con una mirada seria

"…." En silencio, los guardianes se quedaron helados

"Y ustedes con ayuda lo rescataron" Continuo viéndolos con curiosidad

"…." En respuesta, tanto Issei como Mix sacaron su armas y poniéndose en posición defensiva delante de sus hermanas, a lo que tanto Koneko y Kiba se pusieron delante de Rias

"Por favor no busco pelea, solo quiero saber que son" Respondio Rias en un tono de molestia

"Antes que nada, para que nos quieres" Dijo Mika algo molesta por los últimos acontecimiento

"Je" Susurro Rias con una sonrisa juguetona

"Mika" Dijo Mix con seriedad

"Si oni-chan" Respondio Mika algo curiosa

"Nos quiere hacer sus súbditos" Respondio Mix viendo con desprecio a Rias

"¿No?" Continúo viéndola con cuidado

"Acertaste, Mix-kun" Respondio Rías con una pequeña sonrisa

"Para que nos quieres, no tenemos nada especial" Dijo Issei molesto

"Je desconoces el poder que ustedes guardan" Respondio Rías viéndolos con interés

"¿Poder?" Pregunto Akane sin entender

"Si" Respondio Rias tomando un poco más de té.

"Aparte del poder que demostraron ayer, tiene otro poder oculto" Continuo con una seria

"Explícate" Pido Mix aun hostil

"Se llama Sacred gear, un regalo de dios para los mortales" Respondio Rías

"¿Sacred gear? ¿Qué tipo de regalo es?" Dijo Issei con cierto interés

"Varia, ayudan en diferentes funciones, algunos de manera pasiva, otros de apoyo o de ataque" Comenzó a explicar Rias con algo de seriedad

"Pero hay 13 sacred gear especiales, los Longinus, pero son escasos de conseguir"

"Y ustedes 4 poseen un sacred gear, aunque parte del grupo que les acompaño también" Finalizo con una cara de interés

"Hum interesante" Dijo Mix con curiosidad e intriga

"Por eso quiero que se unan a mi nobleza" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa

"Humm no" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Bueno en… ¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?" Sorprendida, dijo Rias sin entender las palabras de Issei

"Fácil no servimos a nadie, aparte que tenemos nuestro propios problemas" Respondio Issei algo molesto con el demonio

"Eso y preferimos ser lo que somos" Agrego Mix con seriedad

"Haci que adiós" Dijo Issei mientras daban media vuelta, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe

"Esperen" Molesta, dijo Rias con una expresión seria

"Que" Volteando, dijo Mix mientras el grupo saca algunas armas para intimidar a los demonios

"Al menos dígame que son" Sabiendo que sería difícil convencerlos u obligarlos a costa de salir herida o la perdida de alguno de sus súbditos, hablo Rías con seriedad y tono de superioridad

"No" Respondio Issei en un tono normal

"Kiba, Koneko" Molesta e indignada ante tal atrevimiento, dijo Rias mientras Kiba y koneko rodearon al grupo

"Si buchou" Respondieron ellos al estar en sus posiciones

"Je, tan jefita eres que dependes de tus esclavos" Dijo Mix en tono de burla

"No tolerarle un no, demás que ellos son mis lindos sirvientes no esclavos" Dijo Rias mientras de su mano se formaba una esfera carmesí

"Bueno" Dijo Issei mirándola con atrevimiento, a lo que dijo

"Pero es un no, tenemos gente que ocultar"

"Ah como las personas que estaba en aquel lugar" Respondio Rias con picardía

"…." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes se quedaron helados

"Verán, soy la regente en esta ciudad, aparte de conocer a la regente de la ciudad vecina, y por lo cual tengo la autorización para actuar por el bien de mi clan" Explico Rias muy molesta

"Je y crees que nos das miedo" Dijo Mix atrevido

"No sé, pero no caere ante unos mortales" Respondio Rias mirándolo con molestia

Con ya las conversaciones casi acabadas, Issei hablo

"En…." Pero antes de terminar, una llama sono por via espectro

"Espera" Dijo Issei mientras contestaba

"Alo" Dijo Issei por la llamada

"Jorge-sensei"

"A si nos encontramos con otra fracción de la que nos hablaste ayer" Comenso a explicar Issei la situación

"Si, conoce nuestros nombre"

"Si… espera como que no causemos problemas" Sorprendió, dijo Issei ante tal cambio de planes

"Ah conversaciones, bueno piden saber quiénes somos" Continuo algo nervioso

"Ah la torre ha autorizado, ok gracias" Acto seguido, corto la llamada para hablar

"Bien cambio de planes"

"Te diré quiénes somos" Continuo mientras guardaba sus armas

"Onii-chan" Hablo Akane algo alarmada"

"La torre autorizo amistarnos con cualquiera fracción" Respondio Issei, a lo que el grupo asintió

"Bien por donde empiezo" Dijo Issei sentándose de nuevo en el asiento

"Tiene más te" En un tono normal, hablo Issei mientras levanta una de las taza de té.

"Por su puesto" Respondio Akeno sirviéndole el té.

Ya más tranquilos, Issei comenzó a explicar

"Bien, Gremory-sempai, que opina de los viajes entre dimensiones de diferentes tiempos"

"Hummm no mucho, pero se algo de la materia" Respondio Rias sin entender mucho

"Bien" Respondio Issei después de tomar unos sorbos del té.

"Que le dirá que si le digo que nosotros no somos de este tiempo" Continuo con una mirada seria

"Bueno pediría pruebas" Dijo Rias algo desconfiada

"Ok" Respondio Issei mientras él y el resto del grupo se paraba

"Grupo" Dijo Issei, a lo que todos dijeron

"Ok" Acto seguido, recitaron sus armaduras y formas reales, sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory

"¿Ahh?"

"¿Que rayos…?"

Tanto Koneko y Kiba respondieron sorprendidos, pero….

"¡Alien!" Dejando a un lado su actitud actual, Rias grito emocionada como si fuera una niña en una tienda de juguetes

"Buchou…" Susurro Akeno con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Si somos aliens del futuro" Confirmo Mix algo nervioso por la actitud de su sempai

"Ahh aliens ahh Ake-no son aliens" Emocionada, continuo Rias saltando de emocion

"Ahh ¿qué le pasa?" Pregunto Issei nervioso

"Ara, ara, Rias-sama es una otaku sin remedio" Respondio Akeno sonriendo nerviosamente

"Ok" Respondio Issei aun nervioso

Por su parte, Rias se acercó a Mix y Mika, mientras los miraba con gran curiosidad y como si fueran un nuevo juguete para un niño pequeño

"Ahh ¿Cómo es su planeta? ¿Cómo son bajo esas armaduras? ¿Cómo es tener 4 brazos?" Comenzó a decir emocionada y alocadamente con los ojos brillosos

"Ahh normal, y bajo la armadura tenemos la piel como la de los reptiles, pero con 4 ojos" Respondio Mika aun nerviosa

"Ahh aliens" Emocionada, repito Rias mientras se le salía la baba

"¿Si quieren nos quitamos los cascos?" Dijo Mix algo nervioso

"¡Si quiero verlos!" Emocionada grito Rias conteniendo sus ganas de descontrolarse

"A aparte, yo tampoco soy humana" Interviniendo, dijo Akane

"Ahh pero…" Sin entender, hablo Kiba, pero el grupo desactivo sus cascos, rebelando la apariencia real de AKANE

"Ahh otro alien" Emocionada, hablo Rias saltando

"¿No eran hermanos?" Pregunto Kiba confundido por la desigualdad de especie de los hermanos

"Si y no, fui adoptaba por la familia Hyodo cuando tenía 4 años, haci que no estamos unidos por sangre… o especie" Explico Akane con la mirada baja, pero Issei solo le agarro del hombro y dijo

"Pero si por experiencia" A lo que Akane sonrió

"Ok, pero ¿Cómo son tus planeta? No si dicen ser del futuro, ¿Tienen todos los mangas que se estrenaran los próximos años? O…" Al mismo tiempo, Rias comenzó a preguntar más emocionada y saltando de emoción al grupo

"Ahh Rias-sempai" Dijo Issei nervioso

"Ah sí perdona" Recuperando la compostura, dijo Rias mientras se arreglaba el cabello que quedo algo desordenado tras su emoción.

"Continua" Dijo con seriedad

"Bien ¿que saben de la exploración a Marte?" Prosiguiendo, pregunto Issei a los demonios

"Oí de que ya están casi todos los preparativos para llevar al hombre a marte" Respondio Kiba recordando las ultimas noticias

"Bien" Dijo Issei, a lo que dijo una pausa y tras un respiro, dijo

"De acá a 1 mes se lanzara el ares 1, liderado por el comandante de vuelo Jacob Hardy"

"El viaje durara 6 meses, pero al llegar" Continuo mientras Kiba asentía por la información filtrada a los medios de comunicación, a lo que Issei continuo

"Fantasma video" Acto seguido apareció su espectro a su costado

"Enseguida" Respondio este último mientras cargaba unos videos

"Ahhh robot" Asombrada, hablo Rias perdiendo devuelta la compostura

"Buchou" Susurro Akeno nerviosa

"Ahh si" Respondio Rias recuperando su tono

Por otro lado, el espectro de Issei proyecta un video, donde pase lo que parece documental de la llegada del hombre a Marte, donde el módulo de aterrizaje estaba ingresando al planeta

"Houston, acá ares 1, llegando a Marte" Desde el modulo, uno de los tripulantes comenta

"Copiado ares" A lo que cambia la imagen a una estación de la nasa, donde varios operarios estaban atentos a cualquier falla

A lo que después de haber pasado la atmosfera, donde el fondo del módulo se suelta a lo que 4 propulsores que estaban debajo se encienden

"Propulsores liberados, pasando la atmosfera" Informa desde el modulo

Luego la nave comienza a desacelerar, haciendo un silencio tanto en la estación de control como en la nave se esparce hasta que esta aterriza sin problemas

Acto seguido la cámara cambia al interior de la nave donde los tres astronautas, ya con sus trajes, hablen la puerta y el líder del grupo baja dejando la primera pisada humana en la luna

"Bien, donde estés Neil Armstrong, pero esto es el segundo gran paso de la humanidad" Dice el astronauta mientras el centro de control se llena de aplausos y jubilo.

Viendo esto, Rias están impactada y emocionada por ver tal hecho histórico que pasara en algunos meses, aparte que Kiba, Koneko y Akeno estaban sorprendidos y con algunas sonrisas.

"Y para nosotros un gran paseo" Continua mientras los demás astronautas bajando de la naves

"Houston, me recibes" Pregunta el líder del grupo

"Si Jacob, comience con la exploración" Confirma desde la torre de control en la tierra

"Entiendo Houston" Responde el líder mientras los demás comienzan a caminar por la superficie marciana

Aunque algo que llamo la atención de los demonios fue que los astronautas llevaba cada uno un subfusil, ya sea en la mano o en el contenedor de oxigeno

"Cuidado con el respirador cabo" Comenta el líder mientras aseguraba el contenedor de oxigeno de uno de los astronautas

"Entendido comandante" Respondio el cabo mientras revisa un panel en su brazo

"Para allá" Dice el otro astronauta mientras comienzan la caminata marciana

En ella el video se acelera mientras los astronautas comienzan a caminar por marte, hasta llegara a una colina, donde tras subir por unos minutos, donde uno de los astronautas parecía fanfarronear de su subfusil, uno de los astronautas tropieza en un borde de la ladera, haciendo que unas piedras se caigan

"Joder" Susurra mientras recupera equilibrio

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta en líder del equipo

"Nada solo suelo inestable" Responde el astronauta recuperando el paso

Pero luego de unos minutos, el sonido de una pequeña tormenta suena

"¿Tormenta?" Comenta un astronauta

"Equipo Ares, será mejor que regresen" Desde la torre de control, dice un operario

"Eso sonó como una tormenta tropical" Responde el líder del grupo

"Investiguen" Dijo el mismo operario desde la torre de control

Acto seguido llegan a la sima de la montaña y…

"Joder" Susurra el jefe del grupo al ver nubes de tormenta, pero tormenta de agua, formarse en el cielo marciano, mientras se ve una descomunal esfera blanca levitando

"Houston ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo?" Sorprendido y impactado, dijo el jefe del grupo

"Si" Confirman desde la torre mientras todo el mundo queda en shock

En eso termina el video mientras cae lluvia a los astronautas

"Aliens" Sorprendida y emocionada, dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa

"Si" Confirma Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

"Era el viajero" Dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿El viajero?" Pregunta Kiba curioso

"No sabemos que es en sí, pero con su ayuda logramos llegar a colonizar otros planetas" Respondio Issei mientras su espectro muestra la imagen de la edad de oro, de una de las gigantes ciudades en venus

"Guao" Emocionada, dijo Rias

"Fue nuestra edad de oro, donde la ciencia dio grandes pasos con la guía del viajero" Comento Issei en un tono nostálgico

"La esperanza de vida humana se triplico, desaparecieron las enfermedades al igual que la vejes se retrasó a casi el mínimo, aparte de unificarnos en una sola civilización y prosperar bajo su luz" Añidio Akane también nostalgica

"Pero llego la oscuridad" Dijo Mix en un tono de auto odio

"¿Oscuridad?" Pregunto Kiba intrigado

"Espectro" Dijo Issei en un tono triste

"Si" Respondio este último también algo triste mientras las imágenes cambiaba a otro video

En ello, se via como una de las lunas de Saturno era bombardeada por miles de naves alienígenas mientras varias naves humanas caían destruidas

"Mayday, Mayday" Sonó de una de las naves sobrevivientes antes de ser destruida por las naves alienígenas.

Tras eso, cambio a las imágenes de Europa, satélite de Jupiter, siendo asediado por miles de naves, quedando con varios puntos rojos

"acá guarnición de Europa, son demasiados" Sonó una señal de socoro antes de que una explosión la callase, para siempre

Luego cambio a una imagen de una flota en que estaba cerca de Europa, siendo superadas por naves de la especie que ataco las lunas de Saturno

"Acá almirante Tylerm la flota no resistirá más…" Sonó la voz de un almirante antes que su nave fuera destruida

Tras eso, cambio a una imagen en Europa, de una ciudad destruida donde varios soldados luchaban contra alien de la misma raza de Mix y Mika, los cuales estaban superando en número a los humanos

"Joder, malditos 4 ojos, nos tiene rodeados" Comento un soldado mientras dispara a las escorias que se amontonaban encima de un auto destruido

"A la cabeza es su punto débil" Comento otro mientras volaba la cabeza de un vándalo, a lo que salpico choros de éter del cuerpo muerte

"Arrhhgg" Grito uno de los soldados mientras era cortado por un vándalo con espadas

"Son demasiados…arhgg" Dijo otro antes de ser asesinado por varias escorias

Luego cambio a otra imagen, de Marte, donde miles de naves humanas yacían destruidas mientras otras naves alienígenas entraban al planeta

"A todas las señales, buques no identificados han aterrizado en Marte, repito buques no…." Sonó de una nave sobreviviente, antes de ser destruida

Luego cambio a la imagen de una ciudad siendo asediada por alien con trajes grueso, aunque algunos eran delgados, asesinando a los soldados presentes

"A todas las frecuencias, tenemos a miles de civiles atrapados en Freehold, no resistiremos mucho, evacuación ahora" Sonó una señal de socorro

"Ahhh" Desde una nave que estaba siendo derivada, sono los gritos de las personas antes que chocar en el suelo.

Luego cambio a lo que parecía ser un refugio, donde hasta los civiles eran acribillados

"Repito, enemigo no identificado esta destrozando las defensas, tiene jetpack, están pasando las murallas, repito…" Comento uno de los soldados mientras defendían a los pocos civiles que quedaban.

Luego la imagen cambio a una batalla espacial sobre venus, donde las naves alienígenas estaban ganando, pero el capitán de uno de los cruceros humanos dijo

"Acá almirante McMacholn, escudos cayeron, impactaremos contra la nave enemiga, fue un gusto servir a su lado" Acto seguido, la nave choco con la naves enemigas explotando

Luego cambio a una cámara que mostraba la superficie de Venus

"Lanzamiento de armas nucleares en 3, 2, 1" Dijo una voz de operador, a lo que una bomba nuclear exploto en la superficie del planeta

Luego cambio a un grupo de naves humanas que abandonaba la órbita de marte

"Repito, perdimos marte, repito marte ha caído" Sonó de uno de las naves

Luego cambio la imagen de un suburbio de Venus, donde robots estaban invadiendo las calles

"Alguien me escucha, los robots invaden mi calle, repito están por toda Venus" Desde una casa, sonó la voz de una mujer mientras los robots ingresaba en las casa

Después cambio a una cámara de la superficie de Venus, donde varias ciudades habian caído sobre los robots

"Acá alto mando, despliegue armas nucleares" Desde una nave, ordeno un almirante

"Señor aún hay civiles" Dijo otro sorprendido

"Es pago que debemos hacer" Dijo el almirante triste, mientras agachaba la cabeza

"Entiendo" Acto seguido donde las ciudades fueron bombardeadas desde la superficie

Después cambio a una cámara de un soldado que lucha contra seres delgados que hacían ruidos aterradores e incomprendidos

"Acá base lunar, la colmena nos supera en número, repito la… oh no, oh no aleja…arhggg" Dijo antes de ser brutalmente asesinado

Después cambio a una cámara de la atmosfera de la tierra donde miles de naves humanas caían siendo destruidas por las naves alienígenas

"Acá estación Nueva Cario, los escudos han caído" Dijo un operativo mientras varias estaciones de combate orbita caían

Despues cambio varias cámaras, donde mostaban punto rojos en la superfice terrestre

"Repito los estrategas han caído, repito los estrategas han caído…" Informaba un operativo mientras todos los satélites de defensa dejaban de moverse

Luego cambio a las calles de Mexico DF, donde miles de alien de la raza de Mix y Mika mataban a los soldados humanos

"Acá comandante Harrison del último reducto en Mexico DF, nos tiene rodeado, repito, nos tiene rodeado, evacuación necesaria" Dijo un soldado mientras los alienigenas los rodeaban

Despues, cambio a la ciudad de Cuzco, donde estaba destruida y varios humanos se comensaron a refugiarse en las zonas altas

"Mayday, mayday, tenemos a muchos civiles, los caídos rodean los andes, no tenemos mucha munición y nos falta comida, repito no tenemos munición y…." Desde una nave de evacuación que caía en la ciudad, sonó la voz del operativo mientras más caídos llegaban

Luego cambio una transmisión borrosa de una gran flota de naves que estaban siendo atacadas por los caídos

"Mayday, si alguien me escucha, estamos en el cinturón de asteroides nos tienen rodeados, repito, estamos en el…." Luego se cortó la señal debido a destrucción de las principales antenas de la tierra

Luego cambio a una escena de alguna parte de la codillera, donde el viajero levitaba sobre una pequeña ciudad que estaba destruida

"Acá comandante Walk, el viajero, él ha disparado una onda de energía que destruyo toda nave alien, repito el viajero, a…." Se escuchó la voz de un comandante mientras varias naves humanas volaban a baja altura a su vez que las naves caídas caían destruidas

Luego cambio a la ciudad de enantes mientras sonaba un mensaje

"A todas las fuerzas que aun puedan moverse, el viajero a caído y no sabemos nada de las naves que escaparon… retirarse a las zonas montañosa de Chile, repito retirase a Chile"

En ello el video termino con una imagen de una tierra destruida con todas las ciudades reducidas a solo escombros y la humanidad casi extinta

En ello, un silencio de muerte se propago en la sala mientras Rias caída de rodillas al suelo y dijo impactada y horrorizada

"….la tierra…"

"Eso… fue el colapso" Dijo Issei en un tono triste y con la mirada baja

"Los caídos, los Vex, los cabales y la colmena atacaron destruyendo todo lo que habíamos construido" Dijo Akane también en un tono triste y con la mirada baja, pero con un par de lágrimas en saliendo de sus ojos

"Entonces, su gente…" Horrorizada, Dijo Rias apunto a Mix y Mika, los cuales tenía la mirada baja y Mika hablo en un tono de vergüenza

"Si, mi raza se llama los caídos, fuimos traídos aquí con la esperanza de conseguir recursos, aparte que estábamos consumidos por la oscuridad"

"…." En silencio, todos los demonios se quedaron sin palabras al pensar que todo lo hecho por los humanos seria reducido a ruinas

"Fue el fin de una era, todo lo que fuimos se perdió en el colapso" Dijo Issei apretando los puños

"Pero eso no nos rendimos" Continuo levantando la vista y decir con esperanza en su voz

"El viajero dejo un regalo" A lo que miro a su grupo y todos dijeron con esperanza en su voz

"Los guardianes"

"¿Guardianes?" Pregunto Rias curiosa, pero aun impactada

"Si" Respondio Issei asintiendo con la cabeza

"Mediante nuestros espectros, podemos canalizar la energía de la luz que trajo el viajero" Dijo Mika en un tono positivo, mientras todos los guardianes invocaban sus espectros

"¿Luz?" Pregunto Kiba algo desconfiado

"Es lo único que puede derrotar a la oscuridad" Respondio Mix algo intrigado por su reacción

"Entiendo" Respondio Rías algo interesada por esa luz pero aun triste por el futuro de los humanos, pero miro a Mix y Mika y dijo

"Pero si eran enemigos, porque ahora están…"

"Fue hace unos años, cuando mis padres y su escuadrón descubrió el portal" Dijo Issei con sonriendo

"¿Portal?" Pregunto Rias curiosa

"Un portal madre, un dispositivo con el cual los Vex se desplazan entre dimensiones, con ello pudimos venir a este mundo" Dijo Mix en un tono de sabiondo

"El problema era que Venus estaba en poder de los Vex, por eso mi padre busco aliados en la casa del juicio en el arrecife" Continuo Issei explicando

"¿Arrecife?" Pregunto Rias sin entender

"Una acumulación de barcos y buques que escaparon del colapso y terminaron en el cinturón de asteroides" Explico Akane

"Pero las personas que escaparon sufrieron de mutaciones, originado a mi raza, los awoken" Continuo Akane explicando el origen de su raza

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias curiosa

"Ahí conoció a mi padre, Virox'tarki, en entonces un simple capitán que quería detener esta guerra sin sentido, y con la ayuda del padre de Issei, logro unificar a muchas casas caídas para llegar una paz con los humanos llegando a ser Kell de la casa del juicio" Dijo Mix explicando sobre la subida de poder su padre

"Aunque algunos lo llaman Kell de kells por unificar a varias casa" Continuo con orgullo en su voz

"¿Kell?" Pregunto Kiba si entender

"Imagina una contraparte de tus maous" Explico Mix

"Entiendo" Respondio Kiba asintiendo

"Luego logro la paz con la vanguardia, logrando haci asegurar el portal con mayor eficiencia" Continuo Mix mostrando con su espectro la base de la vanguardia y casa del juicio en Venus

"A lo que se mandaron expediciones acá" Dijo Mika con una sonrisa

"Y haci venimos a vivir aquí" Finalizo Mix mientras todo el grupo cambian a sus formas encubiertas

"Entiendo" Respondio Rias interesada y curiosa por esta nueva revelación

"Pero, si ustedes pueden viajar entre planetas ¿Por qué no contactaron con ese viajero ya?" Pregunto Kiba curioso

"No queremos cambiar mucho el futuro, aparte no sabemos que reacción tendría el viajero ante nosotros" Dijo Issei algo serio, a lo que Kiba asintió

"Alguna otra pregunta" Pregunto Akane algo seria

"Si" Dijo Rias con seriedad

"Ustedes…que harán ahora que saben de nosotros" Dijo con una mirada penetrante

"Nada" Pero en un tono sincero y despreocupado, respondió Issei, a lo que los demás asintieron

"Ehh...no informa…" Sin entender hablo Rias, pero Akane le interrumpió

"No es necesario, ya sabíamos de ustedes" Dijo en un tono despreocupado

"Ehh" Grito Rias sorprendida

"Bien si eso fue todo…." Dijo Issei dando media vuelta pero Rias grito

"Espera"

"Ahora que" Dijo Mix molesto del demonio

"Quiero saber si son una amenaza para mi" Dijo Rias con seriedad en su voz

"Nosotros no tenemos nada con usted, aparte que podemos convivir en paz" Respondio Issei en un sereno

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias algo más tranquila

"Aparte quería saber si quieren está en mi club" Dijo en un tono sincero

"Humm" Susurro Issei pensativo

"Podemos conseguir algo de información" Comento Akane curiosa

"Humm puede ser" Dijo Mix mirando a Issei, en cual asintio

"¿Que está incluido en eso?" Pregunto Mika curiosa pero con seriedad

"Pueden acompañarnos en nuestras reuniones, labores como diablos, y si quieren podemos hacer un contrato" Respondio Rias en un tono coloquial

"¿Contrato?... no me digas que quieres mi alma" Dijo Mika imitando que estaba asustada

"No, no, no es solo un intercambio, me das algo y hacemos un servicio para ustedes" Dijo Rias negando con la cabeza y explicando sobre los contratos

"Entiendo" Respondio Mika aliviada

"Que tal esto" Pensado en un buen trato, hablo Issei en tono de apostante

"Nos unimos a tu club, te pediremos algunos contratos a cambio de información u objetos del futuro, y nos informaras sobre el mundo sobrenatural"

"Humm, en lo de información, incluye todo lo del mundo humano hasta tu tiempo… ¿No?" Pregunto Rias algo curiosa

"Si, si quieres te puedo decir en qué año termina one piece" Respondio Issei con una sonrisa

"Ehh dímelo" Emocionada, Rias hablo como si fuera una niña por su dulce

"Trato" Dijo Issei ofreciéndole

"Hummm ok" Sin dudar mucho, acepto Rias aun emocionada

"Bien" Respondio Issei dándole la mano en son de trato hecho

"Acaba en el 2025" Informo a la otaku demonio, el cual salto de alegría al saber que su serie favorita duraría años mientras decía

"Ahhh sí, hay one piece para rato"

"Ehh y dragon ball super ¿cuantos capítulos tendrá?" Pregunto con una cara kawaii

"Digamos que se transmitió hasta el 2030" Respondio Mix en un tono normal

"Ehh…Siiii" Grito Rias aun emocionada

"….." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes solo caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio

"Ara, ara" Rio en un tono pícaro Akeno

Por su parte, el grupo de guardianes solo salieron mientras decían

"Bueno nos vemos después Rias-sempai"

"ok, nos vemos" Respondio Rias alegremente

Por otro lado el grupo de guardianes salen corriendo hasta llegar a la salida de la preparatoria

"Ahh, que día" Dijo Akane suspirando

"Lo sé" Comento Issei en un tono cansado

"Tendremos que informar a la torre" Dijo Mix en un tono cansado

"Se" Responde Issei tomando un poco de aire, a lo que dijo

"vamos" A lo que el grupo de guardianes salen a la base

 **Nota:No olviden de opinar**


	4. informe, caza y encuentro

**Nota: Nuevo capítulo corto, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora el capitulo**

Base de la vanguardia, Tenguu city

En la misma habitación de la anterior vez, Issei y compañía estaba informando a Jorge.

"Y eso paso…" Dijo Issei terminando de informar a Jorge

"Entiendo" Dijo este último algo serio y molesto

"….." En silencio, Issei y compañía espera con algo de miedo la respuesta de Jorge, el cual luego de un respiro, hablo

"En buena hora te llame, porque si no eran capaz de matarla y quien sabe que desastre ocasionar" Dijo algo más tranquilo

"Ehh entonces no lo hemos…" Dijo Akane algo alegre

"Pero eso no arregla el hecho que posiblemente ella les considere amenazas" Dijo Jorge molesto

"….." En silencio, el grupo de guardianes inclinaron sus cabezas deprimidos

"Pero al menos se unieron a su club, por lo que pueden generar algo de confianza con los demonios" Dijo Jorge viendo el lado positivo

"Finalizando…tenemos un problema en la luna" Dijo en un tono serio

"…." En silencio, las palabras de Jorge llamaron la atención de los guardianes con mirada perplejas

"¿En esta o en nuestras?" Pregunto Akane con algo de miedo

"En la nuestra" Dijo Jorge con la mirada baja

"….." En silencio, Akane se inclinó asustada

"Al parecer, la colmena se ha estado reagrupando y creando nuevas aberraciones" Dijo Jorge en un tono molesto

"Joder" Dijo Issei molesto

"Hace una hora, la escuadra Itsuka-s descubrió un nuevo tipo de soldado de la colmena" Continuo Jorge mientras activaba la pantalla mostrando una imagen de cuerpo delgado con un tono de piel marrón y púrpura, con espinas óseas que sobresalen de la espalda y garras en las manos.

"…." En silencio, los 4 guardianes se quedaron en silencio ante tal aberración

"Como pueden ver y a diferencia de los lacayos convencionales, esta nueva aberración, se le dio el nombre de diablillo, es tan resistente como un acolito y con la rapidez y ataque de un lacayo, a tengan cuidado que puede lanzar bombas de fuego" Explico Jorge con seriedad

"¿Bombas?" Dijo Mix intrigado

"Video" Dijo Jorge señalando la pantalla

Donde se mostró un video donde se ve aun cazador con una hechicera dispararon a los diablillos en una cámara de la colmena, donde están cerca de la salida

"Maldita sea, que es eso" Dijo la hechicera molesta disparando con su rifle automático

"No lo sé qué, pero me da mala espina" Dijo el cazador disparando con su escopeta

Pero desde una entrada de la cámara, sale una titán malherida corriendo siendo seguridad por lacayos

"Ahhh Onii-chan, Onee-chan" Grito con dolor en su voz

"Kotori" Dijo la hechicera preocupada

"Están que dispa…." Dijo la titán, pero una bola de fuego cae en ella, haciéndola explotar

"Ahhh" Grito muriendo mientras su espectro aparecía sobre su cadáver

"¡KOTORI!" Grito la hechicera llorando mientras dispara sin piedad a los monstruos

"¡MALDITOS!" Grito el cazador mientras corta a los lacayos y después mataba a los demás con su ametralladora

"Arrrhhhggg" Rugieron los monstruos muriendo

"…va-mos" Entre lloros, dijo la hechicera dando energía al espectro de la titán, resucitándola

"Ahh que…" Susurro la titán agarrándose la cabeza

"Kotori-chan" Dijo la hechicera abrazándola con fuerza

"Ehh Onee…" Dijo la titán ahogándose por el abrazo

"AAaaa… Baka porque te aventuras sola AAaaa...Aaaaaaaa" Llorando, dijo la hechicera, a su vez que el cazador le da un golpecito en la cabeza

"ouch" Dijo la titán

"Joder ten más cuido baka" Dijo el cazador molesto y algo triste

"Hum" Susurro la titan con la mirada baja, a lo que dice

"Lo siento onee-chan, onii-chan" Dijo levantando la cabeza

"Solo no lo vuelvas a intentar" Respondio la hechicera dejando de llorar

"ok" Responde la titán en un tono alegre

En eso termino la grabación dejando a Mika y Akane conmovidas, a lo que Jorge dice

"Como pueden ver, estos nuevas aberraciones pueden causarnos varios problemas, así que no den le espalda sin saber si pueden resistir"

"Entiendo" Respondio los 4 guardianes

"Bien" Dijo Jorge dando un suspiro, a lo que dijo

"Con eso terminaría el informe de hoy" En respuesta, los 4 guardianes asientan. Pero Jorge recuerda algo y dijo

"Para mañana quiero que ganen la confianza de la chica Gremory, si es posible infórmele cualquier contenido audiovisual o físico de índole civil, todo menos de tecnología, hagan jura que no revele nada para no causar problemas, pero por ahora no pidan nada a cambio"

"Aunque eso de las sacred gear pueda ser de utilidad, si pueden le pregunta" Añido cruzando los brazos pensando

"Entendido" Respondio los 4 guardianes

"Bien" Dijo Jorge, a lo que dijo

"Retirasen guardianes"

"Ok comandante" Respondio los 4 guardianes saliendo de la sala

Ya solo, Jorge dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahh que problemas"

Con Rias

En un departamento de lujo, vivía Rias, con su uniforme estudiantil, quien está sentada en su sofá con su comunicador mágico, esperando que sea respondida hasta….

"Rias ¿Hay una buena razón para que llames a Lord Lucifer?" Desde su comunicador, se hizo visible la figura de una hermosa mujer de alrededor de sus veinte, con el pelo y ojos plateados, usando un traje de criada con una expresión de seriedad en un cuarto muy elegante.

"Grayfia, si es algo que eh descubierto en mis dominios, es algo muy imparte" Respondio Rias a su hermana-en-ley, Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa de su hermano, el actual maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Y dime ¿Qué tan importante es? ¿O no me digas que se trata de tus dibujitos…?" Respondio con voz de molesta y una mirada penetrante, pero Rias intervino

"No es de animes, y no son dibujitos chinos, son de Japón" Dijo algo molesta, a lo que dio un suspiro y hablo con seriedad

"Pero esto es muy, pero muy serio"

"Humm espera" Algo dudando de la palabras de Rias, respondió Grayfia mientras salía del cuarto, a lo que luego de un rato se escuchó unos papeles caer y un regaño de Grayfia, para luego que salga la imagen de Sirzechs algo emocionado por hablar con su hermanita

"Hola Rias, ¿Cómo ha estado mi querida hermanita?"

"Ehh bien, pero hay algo que me enterado, algo muy serio" Respondio Rias algo nerviosa pero intentando sonar seria

"Eh de que es, o ese de tus…." Hablo Sirzechs en un tono suave, pero…

"No es de mis animes, sino del futuro de los humanos" Dijo Rias con mucha seriedad

"….." En silencio, tanto Sirzechs como Grayfia se sorprendieron de las palabras de Rias, a lo que el primero pregunto

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahh hace unos días detecte a un grupo de estudiantes con extrañas energías, eso y que posiblemente tendrían sacred gear, pero uno de ellos fue interceptado por un ángel caído" Respondio Rias algo nerviosa

"¿un caído?" Pregunto su hermano con preocupación

"Si, sospeche que iba a matar al humano y pensé en revivirlo para mi nobleza, pero" Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que despareció al terminar de hablar

"Pero…." Dijo Sirzechs algo curioso

"Esto paso" Dijo Rias mientras proyectaba una grabación que hizo con su familiar, donde se mostró la pelea de Yuma contra el grupo de guardianes

"Hummm" Susurrando, Sirzechs miro curioso como los individuos llamados guardianes casi acaban con el ángel caído con armas de fuego y poderes extraños a base de una energía parecía a la luz

"Humanos con armas capases de dañar a caídos, ¿No crees que son exorcista re….?" Pero Rias negó con la cabeza y dijo

"En un principio lo pensé, a lo que los invite con Kiba a reunirse conmigo, pero luego de unos problemas menores, ellos revelaron lo que eran y esto…" Acto seguido mosto otro video, donde se mostraba a Issei y compañía mientras pasaban a sus formas de guardianes, sorprendiendo a los dos demonios al ver que 3 de los guardianes no eran humanos, bueno 2 eran aliens y la tercera una especie de sud-clase de humano, a su vez que explicaba parte de su origen y sobre el viajero y marte.

"Aliens, y viajes entre dimensiones temporales, y creía que Ajuka está exagerando " Dijo Sirzechs sorprendido ante tal revelación

"Si pero luego me revelaron otra cosa" Algo triste, continuo Rías con la mirada baja

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto el maou preocupado

"Bueno mirarlo" Dijo Rias mientras ponía el último video, en el cual se mostraba la caída de la humanidad, de cómo los caídos, cabales, vex y colmena destruyeron todos sus mundos y mataron a todos los humanos, para finalmente reducir a la tierra a un planeta con un monto de escombro y destrucción en cualquier lado, lo cual hizo molesta un poco la señor demonio y esposa de tal salvajismo y genocido.

"Mierda…." Susurro el primero con una mirada seria

"Después, aunque no logre que estén en mi nobleza, logre que estén en mi club, pero con esta información" Agrego Rias tímidamente

"Esto es muy serio" Dijo Grayfia con una mirada de molestia, a lo que Sirzechs asintió a al comentario de su esposa y dijo con seriedad

"Rías…. Quiero que averigües todo con lo reaccionado con sus creencias religiosa y si aún hay religiones en su tiempo, además intenta ganar su confianza cueste lo que cueste, después infórmame de inmediatos"

"Entiendo nii-sama" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Bien cuídate" Dijo su hermano terminado con la llamada

Con Sirzechs

Tras termina la llama, Sirzechs solo se acuesto en su asiento con la mano en la cara pensando en la información que le había dado su hermana

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo mirando al techo con molestia tomando el cafe, ya que con solo pensar que otra facción de humanos con aliens de un futuro apocalíptico estaban presentes en los dominios de su hermana, le preocupaba, eso y que interesaba saber….

"¿El café?" A su costado, dijo Grayfia en un tono normal

"Ahh no Grayfia, esta delicioso" Percatándose, dijo Sirzechs en un tono algo nervioso disculpándose a su esposa

"Entiendo mi lord" Dijo esta última asintiendo

"Pero esta información" Dijo Sirzechs viendo el techo

"Si me lo permite…" Dijo Grayfia pidiendo permiso para comentar

"No te preocupes" Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa

"Es extraño que los ángel u otra facción no hayan apoyado a los humanos en su hora más oscura, aparte que estos guardianes parecen tener un cierto dominio de la luz de los ángeles, a lo que puede ser que este viajero pueda ser algún dispositivo de ellos" Comento Grayfia con una mirada seria

"Si pero si esta oscuridad vino de fondo del espacio, y si cuentas lo cerrados que son con los desarrollos de tecnología" Respondio Sirzechs con algo de seriedad en su voz

"Si sería muy difícil que permitan tal intervención, pero…" Continúo Grayfia haciendo una pausa al final

"Pero…." Dijo Sirzechs curioso

"Que habría pasado con nosotros" Dijo Grayfia con seriedad

"Hummm" Susurro el maou pensativo

"Lo posible es que se haya dado la orden de retira al inframundo" Comento con algo de molestia en su voz, ya que no le parecía justo abandonar a los humanos a tal extermino

"Pero con la disminución exagera de humanos eso haría que nuestro poder pueda decrecer, además de ya no tener contratos" Continuo pensativo

"Hmmmm" Susurro Grayfia pensando, a lo que dijo

"Más café"

"Ahh si" Dijo Sirzechs amablemente dándole la taza, a lo que Grayfia salió por mas café

Ya solo, Sirzechs miro a la ventana de su sala viendo el cielo del inframundo, mientras decía

"Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto"

Al otro día

"Ahh me pregunto porque nadie se le ocurrió explorar el edificio antiguo" Comento Issei

Tras informa a Jorge ayer, Issei y compañía había ido a dormir para hoy ir a clases, las cuales al concluir fueron todos al edificio antiguo, donde se encontrarían con el club de investigación de lo oculto, alias escuadra de Rias para ellos.

"Je, aunque tener un edificio entero para ellos es algo exagerado" Dijo Mix algo molesto

"Son demonios, onii-chan, deben ser muy creídos" Dijo Mika algo molesta

"Si, aparte, hay que tener cuidado al salir solos" Dijo Issei con algo de seriedad

"¿Por?" Pregunto Mix curioso

"Puede Yuma y sus amigos estén aun rondando por aquí" Dijo Issei algo molesto

"Je aun estas molesto por ser engañado" Dijo Akane riendo

"Humm solo digo" Respondio Issei algo avergonzado

"Entendió" Dijeron Mix y Mika riendo

Después, el grupo de guardianes entraron al edificio, donde al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por Kiba, quien los llevo ante Rías quien estaba almorzando

"Buchou, aquí están" Dijo Kiba entrando

"Ahh guardianes ¿puedo llamarlos haci no?" Dijo Rias dejando su cubierto a un lado

"No hay problema, es nuestra denominación" Dijo Issei asintiendo

"Bien" Dijo Rias terminando su almuerzo, a lo que dijo

"Bien, como nuevos integrantes del club de investigación de lo oculto, les doy la bienvenida"

"Gracias, aparte le trajimos un presente" Dijo Mix sacando una caja grande de su mochila

"¿Regalo? a ver" Dijo Rias interesada, a lo que Mix saco de la caja una cabeza de lo que parece ser un robot gigante de un ojo, haciendo que Rias salte de su asiento y se ponga delante de la cabeza con los ojos brillosos y babeando de la emoción

"Guao ¿qué es eso?" Pregunto Rias emocionada

"Es la cabeza de un celador vex" Dijo Mix sonriendo

"¿Qué tan fuerte es un celador?" Interesado, pregunto Kiba viendo la cabeza

"Muy fuerte" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Tuvimos que luchar los 4 con todo nuestro arsenal, hasta creo que morir una veces" Dijo Mix con algo de orgullo

"¿Morir?" Pregunto Akeno con curiosidad

"Ah los guardianes podemos ser revividos por nuestros espectros" Comento Issei invocando al suyo

"Hola" Saludo este ultimo

"Guao, deben ser con eso inmortales" Dijo Kiba sorprendido, pero Issei negó con la cabeza

"No es así de genial, debe haber algunos requisitos" Dijo en un tono algo triste

"Ehh ¿Cómo requisitos?" Interesada por la conversación, pregunto Rias volteando

"Bueno, uno es que nuestros espectro deben aun tener luz y estar aún vivos, dos es que nuestras luz no deben ser expuesta a mucha oscuridad, y si estamos en un ambiente de mucha oscuridad, debe haber otro guardián cercano para que nos nutra con su luz hasta que nos resucite" Explico Issei en un tono normal

"Interesante" Dijo Kiba analizando

"Bueno este es un buen regalo, aunque me gustaría enfrentarme a uno" Dijo Rias viendo la cabeza del celador

"Contra los vex, no sé si resistan" Dijo Mix en un tono de superioridad

"Ehh entonces son fuertes" Dijo Rias entrecerrando los ojos

"Muy fuertes" Dijo Issei cruzando los brazos

"Hummm" Pensó Rias, a lo que se acordó de algo y dijo

"Bueno tengo forma de comprobarlo" Hablo llamando la atención de los guardianes

"Hoy he recibido un mensaje de mis superiores sobre un demonio callejero por la zona" Continuo con una sonrisa

"¿Demonio callejero?" Pregunto Mika con curiosidad

"Deben ser esos monstruos malformados que suelta piezas" Dijo Mix recordando los informes que les dio Jorge

"Exacto, aunque me sorprender que sepan de ellos" Dijo Rias algo sorprendía

"Je que parte de que ya sabíamos de ustedes no entiendes" Dijo Mix algo ofendido

"Humm interesante" Respondio Rias asintiendo

"Bueno tenemos que eliminaron, y como nuevos integrantes…." Continúo viendo al grupo de guardianes

"Quieres que nos encargamos" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa de interés

"Si, pero iremos a ver" Respondio Rias con una sonrisa picara

"Entiendo" Dijo Issei, a lo que dijo

"Escuadra"

"Ok" Respondio todos los guardianes mientras pasaron a sus armaduras

"Donde está la presa" Dijo Issei con su visor rojo resplandeciendo

"…." En silencio todos los demonios se sintieron algo incomodos

"Ah" Dijo Mika en un tono de obviedad

"Ahh si vamos" Dijo Rias mientras se disponían a salir

En un almacén abandonado 1 hora después.

Tras un pequeño viaje en el subterráneo secreto de los guardianes, la escuadra de Issei y los demonios llegaron a su objetivo, un almacén abandonado que solo acumulaba polvo y que se decía que varias personas desaparecían en las cercanías

"Zona asegurada" Tras analizar la zona con su espectro, dijo Akane confirmando que en el perímetro del lugar no haiga civiles

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias sorprendida del profesionalismo de los guardianes, siendo a las justa unos menores de edad.

"Y bien Rias-sempai, ¿cuál es la historia de este enemigo?" Dijo Issei, sin su casco, con su rifle automático en una mano

"Ah, eso es un demonio que decidió abandona a su rey" Explico Rias con seriedad

"¿Rey?" Pregunto Mika curiosa

"Ehh me olvidaba de no explicarles de eso" Dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

"Humm infórmanos" Dijo Mix interesado

"Bien" Respondio Rias mientras sacaba un esquemático con su magia, el cual era una pirámide de 3 pisos

"Los demonios nos separamos en 3 clases" Dijo mientras señalaba a la pirámide

"Los de clase alta, media y baja" Dijo señalando los pisos del superior al inferior

"Los de clase baja son los seres no-demonios que han sido convertidos, pero pueden avanzar a clase media, consiguiendo varios beneficios para finalmente ser clases alta, donde se les da un set de evil pieces para hacer su propia nobleza" Explico con una sonrisa

"Entonces no importa su origen, ¿cualquiera puede llegar a ser clase alta, no?" Pregunto Mix asombrado que no había impedimentos para los demonios renacidos

"Si, aunque pude tomar décadas o ciclos para lograrlo" Respondio Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

"Guao…espera ¿cómo ciclos?" Dijo Akane sorprendida

"Je los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida larga como de hasta los 10 mil años" Dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa

"Ehh 10 mil años" Gritaron todos los guardianes sorprendidos

"Joder eso deja a lord Saladino con un niño" Comento Issei aun sorprendido

"Eh ¿cuánto tiene ese tal Saladino?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"según dice las leyendas, entre 600 a 1000 años, las más exageradas" Respondio Issei recondando aquellas viejas leyendas de lord Saladino y el estardante de hierro.

"Ehh ustedes los guardianes ¿cuánto viven?" Sorprendida de la edad de ese guardian, pregunto Rias sorprendida, ya que por lo que sabía, en su futuro solo habian logrado triplicar su esperanza de vida, y ese guardián habría vivió más de medio ciclo

"hummm no sabemos" Respondio Akane encorvándose de los hombros

"Aparte que luego del colapso se enfocaron los esfuerzos en prolongar la esperanza de vida para los humanos normales, pero los guardianes no sabemos hasta cuando vivimos" Dijo Issei recondando aquellas historias de sus tios fallecidos del área de investigación de la torre

"Hasta se dice que los más viejos vivieron en el tiempo antes de la ciudad cuando eran llamados como los resucitados o en los tiempo de que Rezyl Azzir usaba armas normales" Continuo recondando las historias contada por el orador de la torre a los guardianes más jóvenes.

"Eh…." Susurro Rias sin entender la última parte

"Como hace 1500 a 2000 años" Dijo Mika en un tono feliz

"Guao" Dijo Rias sorprendida de la historia de los guardianes

"Pero bueno" Cambiando de tema, dijo Issei moviéndose a la puerta del almacen

"Es solo uno ¿no?" Pregunto interesado por el demonio callejero

"Si, pero no se confié" Respondio Rias con seriedad

"Bien" Dijo Issei mientras los demás guardianes se posicionaban al costado de la puerta

"Bueno, Rias-sempai, creo que ese hora de enseñarte lo básico de los guardianes" Continuo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su casco

"Bien, digo continua" Emocionada, respondió Rias para luego terminar con un tono algo serio

"Ok, nosotros nos vivimos en 3 tipos con 4 rangos" Dijo Issei verificando la carga de su arma

"Los rangos están divididos en los novatos, los comandos y lo lideres" Comenzó a explicar mientras se acerca mas a la puerta

"Los novatos son los guardianes que recién se han convertido mediante un espectro. Esto dura haci hasta llegar a tener un dominio medio en el campo de combate. Luego sigue los comandos, los guardianes con experiencia en el campo de batalla, los cuales ya tiene acceso a otra subclase"

"¿Subclase?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Después te explico" Dijo Issei a lo que continuo

"Para finalizar con los líderes que tiene un domino completo en todas las subclases. Cada uno de ellos accesible a todo tipo de guardia. Pero cada guardián tiene un rol en el campo de combate"

"Entiendo" Dijo Rias analizando toda la informacion escuchada, a lo que Issei dio un patando en la puerta, habriendola y entrando los demas guardianes con sus armas en alto

"Entramos" Dijo Rias en un tono forma

"Después de usted" Dijo Issei con respeto y una sonrisa

"Ok" Dijo Rias entrando, ya dentro, vieron que la zona está destruida y pequeñas manchas rojas

"Hmm detecto sangre…humana" Dijo el espectro de Issei

"Si huele a sangre" Comento Koneko por detras

"Alertas" Dijo Issei mientras todos levantan las armas, pero entonces se escuchó una voz femenina algo aterradora

"Huelo algo delicioso, no también extraño... ¿me pregunto si tendrá un sabor dulce, amargo o...?" Dijo la voz mientras salía su dueña, la cual era una mujer desnuda de pelo negro largo, con grandes pechos mostrándose solo de la cintura para arriba por las sombras

"Ehh pero ¿qué clase de persona anda desnuda en batalla?" Dijo Akane algo molesta

"Colmena o Vex" Comento Mix riendo

"Esos no cuenta" Dijo Akane molesta

"¡Diablo callejero Viser... Por el crimen contra su amo y demás atrocidades, será eliminado en nombre de la casa Gremory!" Dijo Rias con seriedad y una mirada desafiante al diablo callejero llamado Viser, de la cual su volvió demoníaca mientras grita

"¡Maldita niña! ¡Voy a destripar su cuerpo hasta quedar tan rojo como su pelo!" Acto seguido emergió de las sombras mostrando su verdadera forma, de la cual su parte inferior del cuerpo era gigante y bestial con cuatro patas, cada una con garras afiladas, y una serpiente como cola. Haciéndose parecer a una especie de centauro deformado

"Humm en…" Sorprendido murmuro Mix asqueado

"Que aberración, guardianes ataque" Por su parte, dijo Issei levantando su fusil

"Entiendo" Respondieron los demás guardianes mientras tomaban posiciones de combate

"¡Ahh! ¡Humanos para comer!" Grito Viser mientras disparaba de sus pechos una sustancia corrosiva a los guardianes, quienes tomaron cobertura. Excepto Mix que que había desaparecido al comenzar los disparos

"¿Ahh?" Susurro el diablo callejero sin entender

"Pero que…" Dijo Rias al no ver a Mix, pero…

"ARRHGG" Grito de dolor Viser cuando una de sus patas fueron rebanadas de una figura invisible

"Ehh" Susurraron los demonios de la noble de Rias sin entender

"Mix es un cazador, de subclase acróbata" Dijo Issei señalando a un lado del campo, donde Rias y compañía pudo percatarse de un especie de diminuta silueta, haciendo que Kiba ponga una cara de interés ante otro espadachín

"Eso y su sistema de invisibilidad le permite atacar sin que la presa se dé cuenta" Continuo mientras Mix balanciaba sus 2 espadas y dispara con su rifle francotirador al diablo

"Ahhhh malditos" Grito esta última disparando al azar

"Je nada mal pero…." Desde un costado, dijo Mix, saltando sobre esta con sus espadas para caer sobre Viser y cortándole parte del torso inferior

"ARRHGG" Rugio de dolor Viser

"Maldito hu…." Murmuro moviendo unas de sus patas a Mix pero

"ARRHGG" Rugió de dolor cuando una onda de relámpagos la golpeo electrocutándola

"Ehh onii-chan, no te dejes toda la diversión para ti solo" A otro lado, apareció Mika con su mano rodeada de relámpagos de arco y una aura electromagnética

"Je, esta algo fácil, no seas así" Dijo Mix algo fastidiado

"Ehh ¿eso fue…?" Sorprendía, dijo Akeno por detrás del ataque electro de Mika, a lo que Issei dijo

"Mika es un hechicero, siendo de subclase Invoca tormentas"

"Invoca…." Dijo Akeno sorprendía a lo que Mika disparo otro rayo a Viser

"ARRHGG" Rugió esta última en dolor

"Oh vamos era una simple golpe" Comento Mika algo decepcionada

"Pero…" Susurro en un tono peligro a lo que dijo

"Trance Tormentoso" En eso, los dos pares de brazos de Mika soltaron fuertes rayos de electricidad al Viser mientras su cuerpo levita

"ARRHGG" Rugio el demonio en agonía

"Esto es el mi verdadero poder" Dijo Mika con un tono superior

"Ahh que clase de magia…." Susurro el Viser con dolor pero…

"Cuchilla arqueada" A su costado, dijo Mix mientras sus espada se llenaban de luz de arco y cortaba otra pata de Viser con parte del cuerpo mientras deja un rastro de energía en el suelo

"ARRHGG" Grito en dolor el demonio

"Oh vamos que tan fácil…." Dijo Mix algo aburrido

"Maldito huma…" Furiosa, dijo Viser disparándole con sus pechos pero…

"Bomba nova" Delante de ellos, susurro Akane mientras saltaba, para luego dispara una bola de energía del vacío a Viser, la cual exploto en un fuerte vórtice disparándola un costado

"ARRHGG" Rugió de dolor mientras chocaba en una pared

"Y eso" Pregunto Akeno interesada

"Eso fue Akane, una hechicera, subclase de Viajero del vacío" Dijo Issei con orgullo de su hermana

"Entiendo" Respondio Akeno interesada en las dos hechiceras

"¿Y tú…?" Pregunto Rias interesada

"Yo, bueno" Dijo Issei acercándose a Viser

"Soy un titán, subclase asaltante" Dijo en un tono de superioridad mientras saltaba y decía

"Puño del Caos" Acto seguido cayó sobre el cuerpo de Viser con su puño chocando disolviendo gran aparte de la parte inferior de Viser

"ARRHGG" Rugió ella en agonía

"Ahh….arhg" Con sus últimos suspiros intento alejarse con su cuerpo destruido, pero Issei puso su pie sobre su espalda y con su escopeta apuntando a su cabeza maltrecha, hablo en tono sincero

"Últimas palabras"

"Solo….mátame" Respondio ella derrotada

"Ok" Dijo Issei mientras jalaba el gatillo, disparando y volándole la cabeza matándola

"Bien trabajo hecho" Dijo Issei apartándose del cadáver

"Un grupo de los nuestros vendrá por el cadáver, no hay problema ¿no?" Dijo viendo a Rias

"Ahh no claro" Respondio esta última al nerviosa

"Bien" Dijo Issei estirándose un poco con una sonrisa

"Fue una buena pelea, hace tiempo que no lucho contra una abominación de tal calibre" Comento Mix guardando sus 2 espadas

"Que el foso de invocación ya no se te hace difícil" Dijo Mika en un tono pícaro

"Digamos que si" Respondio Mix con una sonrisa detrás de su casco

"Bueno…con estoy terminamos por hoy" Sorprendida por la fuerza de los guardianes, dijo Rias

"Ok, Rias-sempai" Respondieron los 4 guardianes asintiendo, a lo que volvieron a sus formas estudiantiles

"Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Issei despidiéndose con una sonrisa

"Hasta luego" Dijo Mix en un tono normal

"Nos vemos Rias-sempai" Dijeron Akane y Mika sonriendo

Después el grupo de guardianes desaparecieron tras una luz

"¿Ehh?" Dijo Rias sorprendida

"Eh…desaparecieron" Dijo Kiba casi mudo

"¿se tele transportaron?" Pregunto Rias aun chocada

"Son del futuro, es todo posible Buchou" Dijo Akeno también sorprendida

"Je, creo que serán interesantes" Dijo Rias recomponiendo la compostura

Al otro días

Saliendo corriendo de su casa, dijo Issei esperando a tiempo a su escuela

"Joder se me hace tarde" Dijo molesto

"Idiota te dije que tenías que levantarte temprano" Comento su espectro molesto

"Eh tu deber era despertarme" Dijo Issei molesto

"Si pero quien fue el que me ordeno que buscase la tarea de los demás para copiar" Dijo su espectro en un tono enojado

"hummm…yo" Dijo Issei agachando la cabeza

"Hummm" Susurro espectro ya no tan molesto

"Ahh y encima Akane ni me despierta" Dijo Issei molesto

"HAWAAH!" Pero entonces, Issei choco contra alguien cayendo, a lo que cuando se paraba vio a una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con el pelo rubio largo y ojos verdes, de vestido de verde oscuro de traje de monja con detalles en azul claro, con velo blanco y detalles en azul que estaba tirado a un costado.

"Err... ¿Estás bien, no?" Preguntó Issei torpemente.

A lo que la chica levantó la cara y dijo

"Ohh ... Se, sto bene. ¿Aau ... Perché ho sempre inciampare niente?"("Uuh... Sí, estoy bien. Auu... ¿Por qué siempre tropezar con nada?") Dijo en italiano la chica en un pequeño lloriqueo

"Espectro" Dijo Issei algo nervioso por la vía menta a su espectro

"Italiano antiguo, déjame….ya habla" Dijo su espectro cambiándole su habla y Issei hablo en italiano

"¿Stai bene? ¿Riesci a stare in piedi?"(¿estás bien? ¿Puedes estar de pie?)

"Ahh ¿parlare italiano?"(Ahh ¿hablas italiano?) Dijo la chica sorprendida

"Ahh se" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa

(Charla en italiano)

"Ohh gracias a dios que eh podido encontrar a alguien que me entendiera" Dijo la chica alegremente dando una oración

"Je, digamos que muy pocos hablamos italiano" Dijo sonriendo, a lo que fue al velo y le dio a la monja.

"Aquí tiene" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Gracias de nuevo" dijo la chica algo sonrojada, pero volteo a ver su maleta tira en el terreno, a lo que rápidamente recogió sus pertenencias.

Inmediatamente Issei arrodilló para ayudar a reunir a la monja, pero agarró por error las bragas blancas sonrojándose, a lo ella agarró rápidamente sus bragas de vuelta de Issei.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decir nada al respecto!" Dijo Issei disculpándose con la mirada baja.

"No, lo siento. Me acabo de mostrar el lado vergonzoso de mí..." Respondió la niña agarrando su ropa interior, disculpándose de nuevo.

"…." En silencio Issei solo sonrió tímidamente a la inocencia de la niña.

"Bueno, err ... ¿Está de vacaciones? ¿o…?" Cambiando de tema, pregunto Issei, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y hablo

"No, soy una monja que fue trasladado a la iglesia en esta ciudad... Pero estoy perdida. Y aunque trátate de pedir ayuda a alguien, pero no se japonés..." Respondió la chica avergonzada.

"Je, no te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar" Dijo Issei en un tono amigable

"Pero la iglesia, eh... Hay una en esta ciudad. ¿Quieres que te muestre el camino?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa

"¡S-si no le importa, entonces por favor! ¡Gracias a Dios que estoy bendecido con una persona tan amable cuando estoy frente a problemas!" Dijo la chica dando una oración

"Ya, ya , no es para tanto" Dijo Issei algo sonrojado

"Oh, um ... Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Mucho gusto!" Dijo la chica llamada Asia con una sonrisa kawai

"Hyoudou Issei a su servicio" Respondio Issei inclinándose

Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar, pero en eso, el grito de un niño sonó delante, a lo que se fijaron que tenía una lesión en la rodilla. En eso, Asia se acercó al niño llorando y se arrodilló delante de él con un sonrisa sincera mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño con suavidad.

"Shh...shh ... Va bene. La ragazzo come te non dovrebbe piangere un piccolo graffio così..."(Shh... Shh... Está bien. Un chico como tú no debe llorar en un pequeño rasguño así...) Dijo Asia en italiano consolando al niño. El cual no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Asia, pero Asia puso su mano sobre la herida y vio un anillo de plata con la gema azul-verde se manifiesto en su dedo medio con una luz verde brillando, haciendo desaparecer a herida

"Espectro eso…" Dijo Issei impacto

"Parece ser una especie de artefacto…curativo" Respondio su espectro también impactado

Por su lado, niño ya no sintió dolor, a lo que sonrió alegremente y agradeció a Asia antes de correr hacia su madre que lo estaba llamando. La cual sonrió a lo que salió con su hijo. El cual agitando su mano alegremente dando gracias de nuevo. A lo que Asia devolvió el saludo del niño.

"Has hecho bien allí. El chico es muy agradecidos" Dijo Issei sonriendo a Asia

"Es un buen artefacto que tienes allí, por cierto" Comento viendo el anillo de Asia

"Sí, es un maravilloso regalo de El Señor por mí..." Dijo ella sonriendo viendo el cielo

"Bueno, deberíamos ir ahora, Issei-san?" Continúo Asia viendo, a lo que Issei asintió, a lo que fueron a la iglesia.

"Bien esta es, espero que haya sido de su agrado mi compañía" Llegando a la iglesia, dijo Issei alegremente

"El mí fue Issei-san. Por favor, ven en primer lugar, Issei-san. Voy a verter un poco de té como mis gracias" Respondió sonriendo Asia.

"Je voy a ser todo lo posible en venir" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

"Ahh ok, espero que tenga un viaje seguro, Issei-san!" Dijo Asia dando una oración

"Sí, usted también toma el cuidado" Respondió Issei agitando la mano mientras corría fuera hacia la dirección de la escuela.

 **Nota: Espero que sea de su agrado**


	5. mensaje

Nota 1: Debido a que no estaba muy bien informado de grimorio (lore) de Destiny, voy a rescribir la historia, además le hice unas adiciones, como también personajes de otras franquicias xd, por otro lado, iré por la ruta de la novela ya que el anime…..la tercera temporada no me gusto, además agregare unos arcos para hacer largo la historia. En lo que es la historia de Destiny, se desarrolla unos meses antes de los eventos del DLC Taken King (el rey de los poseídos en español), el cual será más largo que en el juego. Aparte que el segundo DLC Rise of Iron, lo pondré antes de Taken King ¿la razón? En mi opinión, el primer DLC es más épico y el segundo es algo más corto, aparte que sería épico ver a Lord Saladino siendo guía contra Oryx y su gente xd, además que podría ver simbiontes con siva poseídos. La reescritura saldrá al mismo tiempo que este mensaje

Nota 2: Para evitarla serlo larga, pondré todos los capítulos reescritos

Nota 3: No olviden de comentar


End file.
